A Second Chance
by day.and.night
Summary: Severus Snape reawakens as an 18 year old. Who is this mysterious lady in white? What will happen to Hermione when she sees Snape back at Hogwarts? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I've been reading a lot of Hermione/Severus pairing, so I decided to write one. Hope you enjoy it! If I do continue this fanfic, it may take a while.**

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**All credit goes to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

Severus Snape found himself lying down as he slowly regained conscious. _Where am I_, he thought. He was surrounded by a white misty fog, even his cloak and inner clothing were white! _Ah, so this is the place where you go when you die…_ Standing up, Snape took a stroll through the misty fog. He didn't know where he was walking, but his feet brought him to a sudden halt, as he saw a feint figure through the fog.

"Hello?" Snape said lowly.

He quickly followed the figure as it began to fade. When he caught up, Snape recognized the long silver hair and beard, and the tall and thin body, sitting on a bench.

"Al-Albus?"

"Hello Severus!" Albus smiled at him. "It's wonderful to see you! Come and sit. You must be wondering why you're here." He patted his hand on the empty space next to him.

Snape hesitated before sitting. "Albus... I'm dead, am I correct? I remember Nagini attacking me… giving my last memory to Potter, and…" _Seeing Lilly through his eyes…_ Snape stopped talking.

"Yes… you have died, but you are lingering between life and death," Albus said slowly.

_Lingering between life and death…?_

"Severus. You may have died, but _someone_ who has helped you survive, wants you to live," Albus chuckled softly.

"Do you mean yourself, sir?"

"Well…yes. But there's someone else too. Perhaps you should thank that person when you reawaken."

_Someone else? Who else would want me to live? Lilly is already gone__… _I don't think she would have wanted me alive anyway… Severus remained silent and continued to listen to Dumbledore.

"Severus," Albus continued. "I want you to have a second chance in life again."

"How is that possible?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I'm 38 years old man and there are plenty of people who dislike me..."

Albus laughed."When you reawaken, you will realize that your body will no longer be of a 38 year old man, but as an 18 year old."

_AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BODY? I DON'T WANT TO RELIVE MY LIFE AS AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD! _Snape sneered at his thought. He was disgusted with the idea of his body reverting back to his teenage years. The horrible memories he had in his past...

"Albus, me being an 18 year old? What happy memories can I make? I have betrayed the Order. There's no one who cares about me! What else can I do?"

"There are those who are alive and still care for you. There's Harry Potter and his frien-"

"Ha! The Golden Trio? Harry Potter does not care about me. He is just like his father! Weasley… That idiotic friend of his, and Hermione Granger!"

"What about Miss Granger?" Albus asked.

Snape didn't have an answer to that. He knew she excelled in his Potions class and was the brightest witch of her age. Other than her textbook like answers, she was rather intelligent. _Also beautiful looking and if only I could..._ Severus snapped out of the thought. "She had stolen from my ingredient closet, and they all have knocked me out unconscious before."

"You may dislike them, but that doesn't mean they dislike you. You said you have given Potter your last memory_…_ Mister Weasley and Miss Granger will know what happened."

Snape glared at Albus. _Great, they'll tell everybody and I'll be a laughing stock if I live._

"I assure you that your memories will be kept between Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They are trustworthy," Dumbledore said, as if he read Snape's mind.

"Okay," was the only reply from Snape.

"Now, let's take a walk. It's almost time for you to go," Albus said as he stood up and stretched his arms out. As they began walking towards the end of the platform, Snape had a question in mind.

"Sir, who is this person that helped me live?"

"Ah, you have to figure that out…" Albus smiled at Snape, indicating the end of the question. "Severus, I know you may dislike the idea of having to live again as an eighteen year-old, but you never know. Maybe you'll enjoy it. Make new friends, get a woman, maybe get married, have kids. I want you to be happy, but I do not want you to be sulking around anymore, and this is a request."

"Yes, Albus. I will start over as an eighteen year old boy_…_" _What else can I do? If I were to return as an eighteen year old, I can continue my life as a private man, or loosen up a bit… Or maybe…_

"You won't be alone now, Severus. Someone will be there for you…" Albus smiled gently. They've both stopped two yards away from the end of the platform.

Snape looked at Albus. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Ah, she's here," Albus said, ignoring his question.

Snape turned to look at the unknown person Albus was talking about. As he got a clearer view, he saw a woman in a white dress. In a white dress, the lady's eyes and nose were covered by a white veil.

"Who is she, Albus? Is she_…_?" Snape turned his gaze back to Albus, but he was gone.

"Albus? Albus?!" Snape began to run around to see if he was still around. The lady in white followed him until Snape stopped. "He's gone… What am I going to do Albus! Is she the lady you want me to have a future with?!" He muttered.

He glared at the lady in white. _Is this the woman I am going to be with for the rest of my life? Just who is she?_ He stared at the lady in white intently, trying to get a better view of her, only to find her smiling at him. Snape hesitated as the lady in white extended her arm out for him. It was soft, very soft, as he held her hand. It was awkward for Snape, since it has been a while since he held a woman's hand. _Well it's a start…_ he thought. Leading him back to the previous place where Dumbledore had disappeared on him, there was a door awaiting. Bright light shined on them, as the door opened.

"I just have to go through the door and I'll awake?" Snape asked. The lady in white nodded.

"Well, thank you for bringing me here," Snape said as he headed towards the door. Pausing a few steps away, he turned around. "The person that Albus mentioned... is it you? Was it you who saved me?" The lady in white only smiled.

Staring at the lady who kept smiling him as if she was a creeper, he turned back around and continued his footsteps to the door. Right when he was about to enter, he was dragged back. His eyes widened, as the lady in white had grabbed his cloak and brought his face close to hers. Snape saw her eyes closed through the veil… their lips almost touching…

The lady in white disappeared. The white fog disappeared. Snape's eyes snapped open. He sat up suddenly, finding himself in his home, on his bed, at Spinner's End. _Am I alive? Was the dream real? _Thoughts raced in his mind. Not believing what he had dreamt, he slowly slid off his bed and went to the bathroom.

He was definitely alive.

Snape looked at himself at the mirror. _For Merlin's sake, Albus was correct__…_ He no longer looked like a 38 year old, but of an 18 year old. His face was a lot less wrinkly and was a few inches shorter, but still had his pale skin and his greasy looking hair. Glancing down, Snape noticed that his current clothes were large on him."Time to buy new clothes…" he muttered.

Leaving the bathroom, Snape wondered what he was going to do now. Albus was correct. The dream was real. But now that he's alive, would he continue teaching at Hogwarts? Or would he find a woman to be with? _If the lady in white is the woman that I am to be with__… Then I hope to see her again in the future,_ he thought. Little did he know, the answers were there when he noticed a note on his desk. He picked it up and read:

_May 23, 1998  
Severus Snape,_

_Please come to my office when you have fully recovered. I would like to speak to you about your position in Hogwarts and anything else you would like to talk about. Miss Hermione Granger will be there too. Please send me a reply as soon as possible._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Snape stared at the note for a while. _So it's been only two weeks, since the war has ended. My position at Hogwarts? I thought I wouldn't be able to teach there anymore__…_ Continuing to stare at the note, flashbacks between Dumbledore and him reenacted. _I have been given a second chance to relive my life__… but h__ow? __  
_

Rereading the note, he read two words outloud. "Hermione Granger."

_Hermione Granger…_ what does she have to do with this?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the first chapter? ****Does the scene seem familiar? ****The lady in white is probably obvious..**

**Please review and criticize me if I need improvement or changes.**

**P.S. Future chapters will be in Hermione's point of view, or maybe both.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A bit more of Severus' POV and then Hermione's POV. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**All credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_May 23, 1998  
__Headmistress McGonagall,_

_Thank you for your concern. I am fine. I do not mind coming to your office tomorrow._

_Severus Snape_

Finishing his short reply, he rolled up the parchment and attached it to an owl's leg. Not watching the animal fly away, Snape searched through his closet, hoping he had some clothes when he was eighteen. No luck. _Great… Time to go to Diagon Alley… Maybe Madam Malkin's… Or maybe just transfigure my clothes? Yes… why didn't I think of that?_

Stripping off his current clothes, Snape noticed he had a lot less scars, but still had his Dark Mark. _The memories..._ he thought. Those horrible memories will be haunting him for a while. Maybe forever. Frowning, he washed himself and wore his new transfigured clothes. "There we go… I'll go to Malkin's later."

A few hours later, the owl returned with a letter telling him the time of the meeting and the password to the headmistress' office.

**...**

_May 23, 1998_**  
**_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I would like to know if you will be returning back to Hogwarts to complete your seventh year and to take your N.E.W.T.s. I also have a few questions for you, but they will be asked when you arrive at my office. Please send me a response as soon as possible._

_Minvera McGonagall_  
_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione Granger gleamed at the letter. She always wanted to return to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had decided to work at the Ministry of Magic as Aurors, but she decided to continue her education. Quickly grabbing a spare parchment, she began writing:

_May 23, 1998_  
_Headmistress McGonagall,_

_It would be a pleasure to return to Hogwarts. I will be returning to Hogwarts to complete my seventh year and my N.E.W.T.s._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl's leg that was perching on her window. Feeding it a small treat, she sighed as the owl flew away and disappeared from her view. She was 18 years old, turning 19 in a few months. It has been two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts was over. Fred Weasley was dead. Tonks and Lupin were dead. Voldemort was dead. The war was over. She would soon be able to live in peace and to return to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year.

She wondered how Professor Snape was doing. _He should be awake by now. _She stared at the empty vial on her desk. Her relationship between Ron had ended shortly after the war. She only saw Ron like a brother, but she felt something different for Snape.

Her affection for Snape began during her sixth year. It began when Harry found the Half-Blood Prince's _Advanced Potion-Making_. She knew the side notes was in Snape's handwriting, by comparing the handwriting in the book to the comments written on her Potions homework. She never got the chance to tell Harry and Ron, as the book eventually disappeared. Other than her fascination of his intelligence, she fell for him for another reason.

When the war was over, Harry had asked Hermione to look into Snape's memory in the Pensieve. She glanced at jis memories when he was young, to the day he had given his memory to Harry when he was attacked by Nagini. She admired him, as she learned that he was acting as a double agent for Dumbledore and Voldemort. But Hermione became more attracted to Snape, for his bravery and for risking his life to help Dumbledore.

She sighed and sat down on her chair.

_**Few months ago...**_

"Miss Granger… Thank you for coming to my office tonight. Come, sit down. I have two requests only for you," Albus Dumbledore said. It was late at night, when Hermione entered his office.

"Professor, if it is to help Harry to defeat Voldemort, of course I would help," Hermione said as she took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes, Miss Granger. It does involve helping Harry in defeating Tom Riddle, but these requests I am asking you also involves with _someone_," Dumbledore paused. "I would like you to save Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape…? But why professor, do I need to save him?"

"Soon, I will be gone, Miss Granger. Professor Snape is a very brave man, risking his life… He has lived a miserable life throughout his 38 years… But I want you, Miss Granger, to help him."

_What does he mean? Professor Dumbledore will be gone soon? Me make Professor Snape's life fun? Is that even possible?_ _Why me?_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, I will be gone soon," Albus said, reading her face. "I want you to take care of Snape, because you are the only one who is intelligent as Professor Snape and can reassure him in the future…"

_Reassure him? _Hermione thought.

"It seems as though Professor Snape dislikes you three, but he actually cares. Even if you do not like him, will you still help me save his life?"

_It's not that I dislike him…_ "Yes, I will still help. What do I do?"

"Excellent. Though, it will take time. You will continue to work with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in finding and destroying Horcruxes. Then it will be time for you to do your job."

"How would I know that, sir?"

"One day, Tom Riddle will kill Severus Snape, even if he's one of his loyal servants." Dumbledore said sadly. "I do not know where, but you will find him and save him."

"Sir, if I do find Professor Snape, what do I do?"

"You will give him this potion." Dumbledore strode towards his potion cabinet and took out a small vial. "The Revival Potion. I have created this using dragon blood and some other magic ingredients. Though I may or may not be the first who has created such a potion without using dark magic…" He handed the small potion to Hermione. It glowed deep royal purple as she stared into the vial. _Wow… a revival potion! Are those Mandrake roots I see? If I only knew the other ingredients…_

"If Severus does die, use the Revival Potion," continued Dumbledore. "The potion will work only if the person is on the brick of death or has been dead for less than 5 minutes."

"If it's more than five minutes?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Then he will be gone. You must use this potion before it has been five minutes. The second right after that five minute mark and it is over."

"What if I give him the potion?"

"Now, this is my second request. After giving Professor Snape the potion, you will apparate to his house at Spinner's End. You will take care of him while he rests for two weeks."

"Only me? What about Harry and Ron?"

"Yes. I think it is best if you do not tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Albus smiled. "Oh yes, I forgot to mention. There is a side effect. While Professor Snape rests, his body will no longer be of a 38 year old. It will become a body of an eighteen year old." Hermione stared at Dumbledore. _Professor Snape is going to live in a body of an eighteen year old? Whoa… I got to see this. _Hermione straightened herself up slightly to hear more about her Professor.

"Do not worry. His mind will still be the same, except his appearance will be different. Now, I think that is all. Thank you Miss Granger. This may be the last time you see me, but I hope Severus will be happy in the future…" _And you too, Miss Granger…_ Albus said mentally.

"I will, Professor Dumbledore. I will help and take care of Professor Snape."

"Remember, Miss Granger. Neither Mister Potter nor Mister Weasly should know about this. This conversation is only between you and me. Once again, I hope you save Severus Snape's life and help him have a better life."

_Man_…_ How am I going to do this? _Hermione nodded and as she stood up...

"Oh yes, I forgot Miss Granger. I have one more request for you."

The months went by quickly. Dumbledore was killed by Snape, most of the Horcruxes were found and destroyed, and war had reached Hogwarts.

_"Kill_," said Voldemort in Parseltongue. Nagini slithered towards Snape and began attacking.

After Voldemort and Nagini disappeared, leaving Snape to bleed to death, Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the dying man. Giving Harry his memory, the last words came out of Snape's mouth.

"Look at me Potter…"

The moment Harry looked into Snape's black eyes, Snape was gone. The trio stared at their dead Professor in silence.

"H-he's gone… He's de-," Harry choked.

"Ron, go with Harry and defeat Voldermort." She demanded. "GO! I need to do this! This was Dumbledore's request and only I can do this!" She yelled as they stood there confused. Confused at her request, they slowly nodded and left.

When they were gone, Hermione knelt down in front of Snape. _No… Please. Don't be dead._ Tears formed around her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"I love you, Severus. Please…"

_If Severus does die, use the Revival Potion… _Dumbledore's words flowed through her head. _The potion will work if the person is on the brick of death or has been dead for less than five minutes…_

"The Revival Potion." Her eyes widened as the words slowly came out her mouth. _How long has it been? Where did I put that potion?_ Hermione rummaged through her pockets and pulled out the small vial. _Am I going to run out of time?_ Her hands shook as she pulled the cork open. _It smelled like crisped, aged paper, potions, and a feint smell of firewhiskey…_

She leaned forward, slightly parting Snape's mouth, and poured the liquid in. After the liquid was set aside in his body, she looked at Snape's face once again and apparated to Spinner's End. Inside his house, she levitated him onto his bed. Conjuring a chair on the side of his bed, she sat down and cried.

During the two weeks in Spinner's End, she cleaned him using magic and watched him in case he ever woke up. His house was full of magic books, books that Hermione had read and others she never saw. There were only two muggle items in his house; a television and a photo of a young Snape and his mother. Hermione did notice his body change throughout the two weeks. She stared at his teenage body form; there was less wrinkles, but his greasy looking hair, crooked nose, and pale skin remained the same.

_So this is how he looks like when he was eighteen… I wonder how he's going to react when he wakes up__…_ _Will he still be cold and bitter? Will he stop disliking Gryffindors? Will he stop disliking me? What if he does... Maybe I could tell him I love him…_ Hermione shook her head at the thoughts. She knew Professor Snape wouldn't go for her. He was twenty years older, even if he was in an eighteen year old body, and he hated her, Harry, and Ron.

_**...End**_

Hermione snapped back into reality when she saw the same owl outside her window, screeching and tapping the window, for making it wait too long. Opening her window, she untied the letter off the owl and read the letter.

_May 23, 1998  
Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Wonderful! It would be great to have someone like you to return! I would like to see you tomorrow at my office at 12:30 p.m. Ah, yes I forgot to mention in the previous letter. Severus Snape will be in my office at the same time too._

_Minvera McGonagall_  
_Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. The password is Dumbledore._

She stared at the words and wondered why Professor Snape would be there.

**...**

The next day, Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. The school was almost back in its original form, with cleaning left to do. When she entered inside the school, she saw the four empty hourglasses back in its original place. She peered inside the Great Hall. _Looks the same… _The four long house tables were there, along with the table for the Professors. She left and walked up the stairs to the headmistress' office.

"Dumbledore," she said, as she reached the door. The gargoyle hopped off and Hermione stepped inside the room. Walking inside, she approached another door. She knocked on it and waited.

"Come in," Headmistress McGonagall said. "Oh Hermione! How wonderful it is to see you again! Come and sit down! Let us talk a bit, while we wait for Severus."

They both sat and began conversing.

"I am sorry that Potter and Weasley won't be returning to Hogwarts. I heard they've taken jobs as Aurors in the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes, but that's okay, headmistress. At least I'm returning to complete my school year."

"Of course, my dear! I was hoping you would return, along with some of the other seventh years. I've been worrying if Hogwarts will ever reopen again… Ever since the war, but it seems students still want to return. Thank Merlin that Hogwarts is still open, Dumbledore would have not wanted the school to be closed…"

Hermione could only smile at the Headmistress as she continued to talk. The war had impacted everybody, especially the students at Hogwarts, but now that Voldemort is dead, the only thing they can do is to move on.

"… I've sent letters to the students of Hogwarts asking if they would be returning to Hogwarts. Most have replied that they will, but those from Slytherin has not replied back yet… Well anyway, Hermione. Now that I have become headmistress, I would like to ask you, if you would like to be an apprentice in…" There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be Severus," She said to Hermione. "Come in."

_For merlin's sake... he looks... _Hermione thought as she turned around to face the professor.

"Well hello Severus. You look quite _young._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review!**

**Can you guess what class Headmistress McGonagall is offering Hermione?**

**For the 'other ingredients' that Dumbledore used for the Potion, was the ingredients used for Amortentia.  
**

**I was thinking of making Hermione kiss Snape when he was dead, but that seemed disgusting, so I didn't do it. :P I also noticed I'm bad at writing letters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews!**

**Credit goes to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_Hot. _Hermione stared as her Professor entered the room.

"Welcome back, Severus Snape. Come take a seat," Headmistress McGonagall smiled.

Snape stood, his eyes scanning the room, specifically the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses. When his eyes landed on the engraved words, _Albus Dumbledore_, he looked up into the painting, finding him missing. Though he preferred to be in the shadows, he took the seat next to Hermione.

"Now that you're here, I would like to know if you would continue to teach at Hogwarts."

"Yes," Snape said without a thought. _Where else can I be at? Hogwarts is like my home…_

"Excellent, Professor Slughorn will still be teaching Potions for another year, so I would like you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

_Defense Against the Dark Arts? I would love to continue to teach that class… but ever since a few months ago…_

"I would prefer to reteach Potions, headmistress." Snape said in a low voice.

"No! I want you, Severus, to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have taught the students well."

"What about Miss Granger? She also has a lot of experience in Dark Arts. She _is_ the brightest witch of her age."

_Did he just compliment me?_ Hermione's face went slightly pink.

"Well, I may be the brightest witch of my age, but Professor Snape has had more experience than I. He has prevented Voldemort from killing Harry for the past seven years."

_Did she just compliment me?_ Snape looked at Hermione.

"You exceled in the Dark Ar-" Snape continued.

"So did you! You're probably the best! You even have your own book full of spel-"

"You were in Dumbledore's Army. You taught students how to fight against the Dark Ar-"

"You two seem like a married couple," Headmistress McGonagall chuckled. "If you both keep complementing each other, why don't you both teach the Defense of Dark Arts class?" Hermione and Snape snapped their heads at Headmistress McGonagall.

"I do not mind if I teach the class, but is that what you wanted me here for, headmistress?" Hermione said.

"Oh yes, Hermione. Here comes my question I was going to ask you before Severus arrived. Miss Granger, would you like to be an apprentice in Transfiguration?"

"I would love to!" Hermione stood up smiling.

_Haha… she's overexcited. Her smile is really nice…_ Snape smirked. Red creeped up Hermione's face when she glimpsed Snape looking at her and sat back down.

"How about you Snape, will you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" the Headmistress smiled as she turned to Snape.

Snape looked away from Hermione. "Yes, I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."_  
_

"Great! All the professors will be returning to Hogwarts and continue to teach their classes. It will be great to have you both teaching."

_That means Professor Snape and I are colleagues, right? Does that mean… _"I can call Professor Snape, Severus?" Hermione suddenly asked. The headmistress raised an eyebrow as Snape glared at Hermione. _What?! Calling me by my first name!?_

"Considering now that you both will be colleagues, of course you can each other by their first name," the headmistress answered.

"Oh, okay." Hermione said with a straight face, but inside she was squealing like a fan girl. _Yaay!_

"Of course, Snape wouldn't mind, right?" Headmistress McGonagall asked. Continuing to glare at Hermione, Snape pursed his lips. "Of course I wouldn't mind _Hermione_ calling me by my first name."

_The way he says my name… _Hermione thought.

"Excellent! I would like you to come over during the next three months starting tomorrow, so I can teach you what is needed to be as an apprentice. That is all, Hermione. Thank you for coming today."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Hermione smiled at her. Before standing up, her eye caught Albus Dumbledore sitting in his portrait. As their eyes met, Dumbledore gave her a calm smile and a wink. Returning his smile, she stood up and exited the room.

"Ah, Snape, it's feels like twenty years ago when I last saw you," Headmistress McGonagall said after the door closed. Snape tightened his lips. _Feels like going back to my past to relive my pain_...

"Professor Snape, will you be _alright_?" Headmistress McGonagall suddenly looking worried. Snape understood what Headmistress McGonagall meant.

"Hopefully yes…"

"I am sorry for all the events that you had to go through…"

"There is no need to apologize. It was my choice."

"I do not know what happened, but Dumbledore has left me a letter to give to you," Headmistress McGonagall said, handing Snape the letter.

The front of the letter had his name, on the back, was Dumbledore's signature on the bottom corner. Opening the letter he read silently:

_If you still want to know more about why you've awakened as an eighteen year old, I advise you to find the lady in white. She will have all the information you need._

_I hope you have an excellent life with her._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"The lady in white_…_" Snape muttered. _Why couldn't you just explain to me everything!? _Severus folded the letter and stuffed it inside his cloak angrily.

"Everything alright, Snape?"

"Yes. Do not worry," Snape said calmly.

"Alright. Now, will you be _alright_?"

Snape was confused. "What do mean, headmistress?" _Why is she asking me the same question?_

"How will you act when the students find out that you're eighteen, or rather, in a body of an_ eighteen year old_? What will you do when everyone else finds out?"

_How will I act?_ Snape thought. He was planning to be his cold self as usual, but he was worried about the wizarding world knowing that he was still alive. Either way, he would tune out all the rumors once they begin.

"I-I do not know…"

"You will be fine, Severus," Headmistress McGonagall gave a reassuring smile.

Snape stood up and glared at her. "What do you mean, fine!? Everyone views me as Voldemort's loyal servant! He may be dead, but people still think I'm evil!"

"I'm sure, Severus, that you will be fine. Harry Potter is making sure that everyone in the Wizarding world that you are a hero and was on Dumbledore's side."

The boy who resembled so much like the man he hated, was now helping him. _Well of course, he has seen my memories… I should have never given him it if I knew I wasn't going to die…_

"Let's move on shall we? We will figure what will happen when they actually see you." The headmistress said as Snape slowly sat back down. "Now, I'm just wondering. Do you need a new change of clothes? Now that your former clothes don't fit on your current body…?"

"Ah, yes. I was planning to go later today."

"I'll buy them for you. Now, now." Headmistress McGonagall patting Snape's shoulder as he was going to refuse. "You've helped me countless of times during the past." Snape remained silent and she took the silence as an okay and sighed.

"Well, now that you're settled, I have a few things to tell you." Headmistress McGonagall's face suddenly serious looking. "You will still be the head of Slytherin, but the house will no longer be full of purebloods."

_No more purebloods?!_ Snape looked shocked. Although he was a half-blood himself, he didn't like the idea.

"Yes, that is correct," she said. "Well, other than that. I assume you would still want your office in the dungeons? Either way, you will need a new password for it." Snape continued to be quiet.

"Do not worry about what people think about you…" _Like I will… _he thought. "…Miss Granger will be there to help you." Snape looked at Headmistress McGonagall. "What do you mean? Miss Granger will be there for me?"

"Yes. She will also be making sure that students don't see you as an 'evil' man."

_Haha… I bet my secret about my past will be told… So much for the Golden Trio keeping quiet about my past._

"Well, that is all, Severus. Thank you for coming here. I will see you on September 1st," she smiled. Snape nodded and left the office, noticing Albus Dumbledore smiling at him.

Snape headed towards to his old room in the dungeons. It was great that he was going to continue his favorite subject, but was worried about how people would think of him. Not that he cared. Reaching his door, he suddenly remembered something. _Oh right. Headmistress wants me to have a password. What password shall I use… Ah! I know. _Snape muttered his new password and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Can you guess what's the password Snape used?**

**I was debating which class Hermione should be an apprentice in… But I thought, why not both? :D In the end… I chose Transfiguration.**

**At this rate, I'm just going to upload chapters whenever I have time P:**

**Now… let the fun begin!**

**Edit: Thanks MandyJ for clarifying some things!**

**Edit 2: Decided to get rid of muggle/mudblood line. I don't want to confuse anyone :c. I'll definitely make sure that next chapter will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : Thanks for the reviews! :D Really appreciate them!**

**Credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"_Kill…_" said Voldemort in Parseltongue. Snape watched in horror as Nagini slithered towards him, opening it's mouth to attack…

Snape's eyes snapped open. He sat up, sweating and panting.

Breathing heavily to calm down, he dragged himself to the kitchen. Conjuring a glass of water, he drank every last drop of liquid, before glancing over at the clock. It was 5 a.m., September 1, 1998. Today was the first day of school at Hogwarts.

Sighing, he went to take a quick shower. While the water ran, he noticed his Dark Mark was no longer there, but was replaced with a feint scar.

Drying himself completely and dressed in the new black clothing Headmistress McGonagall bought him, it was time to teach at Hogwarts.

...

_Today's the day_. It was September 1, the first day of school at Hogwarts. Although she would only be teaching during her Transfiguration class, Hermione was nervous. It was 10 a.m. when she arrived at the front door of the Burrow. She was going to King's Cross Station with Ginny. Waiting, she heard Mrs. Weasley's footsteps and the door opened.

"Goodness, Hermione! It's great to see you again!"

"Good morning! It's great to see you too, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione smiled as they both hugged. Entering the Burrow, she set her luggage aside, and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Oh, you must be excited returning to Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Hermione. "You must be hungry, have some breakfast. Ginny should be coming down soon."

"Thank you." Hermione began eating as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to get Ginny.

After eating and setting aside the plates into the sink, she took a look around the house. Everything in the Burrow remained the same, except for the family clock. Few hands were on "Home," and "Work," except for Fred Weasley's, whose hand was on "Mortal Peril."

"Hey Hermione," Hermione heard the familiar voice and turned around.

"Hello Ron," she gave a small smile.

"How are you doing? Waiting for Ginny?"

"Yup and doing fine. How's your work at the Ministry going so far?"

"Difficult," Ron laughed. "Well, it's time to go to work. See you…"

"Bye," Hermione and they both hugged each other.

Shortly after the awkward conversation and departure of Ron, Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Hermione!"

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione! How has it been?" Harry asked.

"Great! It's been a while since I last saw you… why didn't you OWL me?!"

"Sorry, I've been busy with the Ministry. Kingsley wants Ron and I to catch the remaining Death Eaters."

"By the way, did Ron leave?" Ginny asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Hermione said. _What if he still had feelings for me?_

"Don't worry about Ron. He'll get over it." Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs time to get over it. Come on, let's go to the station. You don't want to be late."

Arriving at the station with ten minutes left, they picked up their pace, walked through the walls between platforms nine and ten, and soon, they were at the 9¾ platform. Waving goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Ginny boarded onto the train and found a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom inside.

On the way to Hogsmeade Station, they chatted amongst each other and purchased sweets from the food trolley. They talked for hours and as they finished their long conversation and their sweets, there was less than five minutes before the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station.

"It sucks that Harry and Ron won't be coming back to Hogwarts," Neville said.

"I heard they've become Aurors, right?" Luna asked.

"Yup! Busy finding the remaining Death Eaters," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled a bit and looked at the dark sky. She wanted Harry and Ron to come back to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year, but it was their choice to work as Aurors. Plus, education wasn't their thing. Getting out of the train station, she saw Hagrid with the first years. Waving hello at Hagrid, she and her friends stepped inside a carriage and it was off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione, Ginny and Neville waved good bye to Luna and sat together in the Gryffindor table. Waving, smiling, and hugging the returning Gryffindors, they waited for Headmistress McGonagall to talk and for their feast to appear. Up along the table where the professors sat, there was an empty chair.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Ginny said. "Is he our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? He looks cute, but looks familiar…" Hermione looked at her direction and saw Snape sitting and frowning, avoiding the gazes of the students.

"Ginny, that's Professor Snape."

"What? You're lying."

Ginny wasn't the only one who noticed the young professor. Most of the girls in her house and in the other houses were checking out Snape. _If only they_ knew... Hermione mentally laughed.

As everyone settled in, Headmistress McGonagall stood up, and the Hall became silent. "Welcome to Hogwarts and to those who have returned. No matter what events have taken place at Hogwarts, Hogwarts will always remain the same. As you see, most professors have remained in Hogwarts to teach… Starting from the left; Professor Sprout will teach Herbology, Professor Flitwick for Charms, Professor Slughorn for Potions…" As she continued speaking, the Professors either waved or smiled at the students.

"… Severus Snape for Defense of Dark Arts," the students gasped. Not a second later, the whole hall became full of chatter.

"It is Professor Snape!" Ginny said in shock.

"Long story…" Hermione muttered. Snape frowned even more, as he listened to the students talk about him.

Headmistress McGonagall raised her hand, and the talking died. "Lastly, I will still be teaching Transfiguration, but we will also have an apprentice. Miss Granger, would you please come up and take a seat?"

The Great Hall became silent when Hermione stood up and began walking towards the table. Headmistress McGonagall began clapping, followed by Ginny, Neville and Luna, and soon, everyone else did. Hermione smiled as she faced the students and sat down on the empty chair next to Snape.

"Miss Granger will be working along aside with me during her Transfiguration class. Last thing, first years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to everyone. Now, let the feast begin."

Delicious plates of food appeared onto the four tables. As everyone began delving in and chatting amongst each other, the Headmistress turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I have forgotten to tell you, that you have been appointed as the new Head Girl. You will be having your own room near Gryffindor's tower. Although this may be unrelated, I hope you do not mind if you can help Professor Snape also."

Snape turned his head the other way. He was listening to Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall's conversation. _I do not need her help._

"Headmistress, I don't mind, but why would I need to help Professor Snape?"

Headmistress McGonagall leaned fowards to her and whispered, so Snape would not hear. "Did you notice the ladies in the Hall looking at Snape? They fancy him. Plus, Snape hasn't had a woman for a while and he may be overwhelmed when they start to ask him for help now."

"And what does this relate to me?" Hermione whispered back.

"Well, I assume you have a crush on Severus. Maybe you would like to be with him more often, than only seeing him in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Hermione turned red. _What? How did she know?!_

"Oh, I've noticed," Headmistress McGonagall chuckled. "Even Dumbledore. Well, what do you say?"

_Are you kidding me... she's basically setting us up! I mean I don't mind... but what about Professor Snape?_ _Would he be find with that? _Hesitating, Hermione gulped and agreed to help.

"Great. I'm sure he won't mind, right Severus?" Headmistress McGonagall no longer whispering and looked at Snape.

Snape slowly turned his head and glared at her. "Yes… I will not mind Miss Granger helping me." _I probably won't even need her help…_

When dinner was over, Hermione said her goodbyes to her professors and her friends. She headed off to her new room. As she opened the door, she was in awe. The room was like the girl's room in the Gryffindor's Tower, except everything in the room was hers for the year. Excited, she took a shower and as she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of sleeping in Professor Snape arms…

The next morning, everyone was still about Snape.

"I hear a lot of girls fancy him," Luna said. "They're going to try and _whoo_ him." Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. They had overheard some of the students talking about their admiration of their DADA Professor. Hermione rolled her eyes. _They only like him for his looks…_

"I'm surprised that they're going for him, now that he's young looking." Hermione said in a tone of voice.

"Do you fancy him, Luna?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No. Student and teacher relationships aren't allowed."

_Oh right… But I'm a grown woman…_ Hermione thought.

Leaving Luna who went to the Ravenclaw table, Hermione and Ginny began eating their breakfast. While the Headmistress handed out her house's classes, the female students were stealing glances at their Professor. As Snape looked up from his food, few of the students beamed and waved at him. Not continuing to finish his breakfast, he left the Hall.

When Hermione received her schedule, the classes were the same as she had in her seventh year. She sighed at one of her classes. _I hope you do not mind if you can help Professor Snape... I thought you had a crush on him..._ How did the Headmistress know? Her face flushing red, she quickly finished her breakfast and went off to her first class.

The day went by and it was time for her last class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. As always, Hermione was the first one to arrive at her class. She entered the classroom and sat down in the first row, middle desk. A few minutes later, everyone else came in. Familiar faces walked in and when Ginny, Neville, and Luna entered, they took their seats next to her. There was a minute left before the class started, and everyone tried to talk about Professor Snape before he entered the room.

"I still can't believe that was Professor Snape," Ginny sighed.

"I know right! I thought he died!" Neville said.

"Ginny! You have Harry!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look at other men, right?" Ginny snickered.

"Well, it's fine he didn't die," Hermione said. "At least he was helping Dumbledore defeat Voldemort."

"You're right," they both said. Harry Potter has been telling everyone in the Wizardly world that Snape was a hero. The man who protected Harry by working with Dumbledore.

As the minute passed, the door slammed open. Everyone knew Professor Snape had arrived, and they all returned to their seats and looked forward. Snape frowned as he walked past by a few female students who were watching him and giggling. He was annoyed that he had to deal with female students calling him over for help, when they were so simple to do.

He stopped in front of the class and glared at his students. "Anyone who talks about me, will lose 25 points and detention with Filch." Students stiffened as they don't want to have detention with the unpleasant man.

"The Defense of the Dark Arts is always necessary. You will never know what can happen at any moment or at any time. We will start off with non-verbal spells. There are many of you who have done this, but had failed in their attempts."

_This is going to be easy. _Hermione smiled as she continued to listen to Professor Snape. She didn't want to be a show off, but she _is_ the brightest witch of her age. She had already mastered non-verbal spells in her sixth year. Snape, who saw Hermione smirk, saw it as an opportunity to wipe it away.

"So, to start it off, I would like to show a demonstration. Miss Granger, would you please come up with your wand." The women who had their eyes on Snape, pouted. They wanted to be called on and do whatever they can to latch themselves onto their Professor.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. "He would always choose the ones who are struggling in his class, why did he choose you?" Ginny whispered.

"I'll explain after class," Hermione whispered back as she took her wand out.

"Now, Miss Granger, you will deflect my spell."

"Wha-?" Hermione had only stepped a foot forward and her wand flew out of her hand.

"Hm… I guess Miss Granger isn't the brightest witch of all."

Embarrassed and angry, Hermione attempted to get back at Snape. _Accio, wand._ Snape wasn't surprised when her wand flew back into her hand. _Expelliarmus. Stupefy. Tarantellegra,_ Hermione thought. All of her attempts were reflected by Snape. _Not bad… Not as fast as I am, _Snape thought as he smirked at the angry and flushed Hermione.

_That smirk…_ Hermione thought.

"You may go back now."

"How dare he… that man…" she muttered as she walked back to her desk.

"Now you will pair up. Pair up according to your year and house. One will try to disarm the other non-verbally and the other will deflect the spell."

The desks were magically moved against the wall by Snape, as everyone began pairing up. Ginny partnered up with Luna, while Hermione partnered up with Neville.

Many of the students were struggling to disarm their partner, and began to mutter _Expelliramus_ when Professor Snape wasn't looking. Except for Hermione, who disarmed Neville's wand without saying a word.

Snape was constantly called over to the students who fancied him. He despised it. He wasn't going to go over there, hold their hand and teach them. Frowning, he told his class to switch roles and began ignoring their calls. Walking around to see his student's progress, he cringed as many of them failed. As he was walking towards Hermione and Neville…

Hermione was knocked off her feet and flew onto Snape. They both landed on the floor with a great thud.

"That was a great spell, Neville…" Hermione's eyes slowly closed and she blacked out.

...

It was a few hours later before Hermione slowly opened her eyes. As she was opening her eyes, she saw a blur of blackness. Fully conscious and awake, she saw the black cloak and the black buttoned shirt inside. She tried to move, but was unable to. She felt weight on her waist and realized it was Professor's Snapes arm around her.

_I'm in Professor Snape's arms. What the hell?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**

**Just two more midterms to take and then I can focus on writing the fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ****It's a full day of Hermione and Snape stuck together!**

**Thanks for the reviews & credits to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

_W-what? Why is Professor Snape right next to me?! _Blushing, she got off the bed, afraid of his reaction when he woke up, but only to be pulled back. She turned in confusion only to find herself holding her professor's hand. Panicking, she violently shook her hand off his. Nearly shaking hands for thirty seconds, she gave up. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at their hands intertwined.

"What happened? All I can remember is Neville hitting me with a spell and I flew back," She grumbled and glanced at the sleeping professor, thinking of the possibilities that could have happened to her. _Okay, so I was knocked onto him, but how did I end up holding his hand?_ _My back should have been stuck onto him...Who would make me hold hands... his fangirls? No... they would try pull me off him. Ginny...? No, she wouldn't. _Hermione looked up as she heard Headmistress McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey entered the wing, chatting.

"Are you sure, Poppy?"

"Yes, Minerva. They'll be fine in probably a day or two."

"Thank you, Poppy. I'll see you soon." Madame Pomfrey exited as the Headmistress continued walking towards Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Headmistress. What do you mean in a day or two?" Hermione said.

"I'm sure you have figured out what has happened, Miss Granger."

"Our hands are stuck together."

"Yes, that is correct. Thankfully it's temporary. I wonder how Snape will react when he finds out he's holding his student's hand," the Headmistress laughed. "Miss Weasley and Mister Longbottom explained what happened. Longbottom had hit you with a knocking and sticking spell. Both of you were unconscious, when Miss Weasley thought it would be amusing if you were facing him and so she did. She turned your body and decided to lace your hands with his too. It seemed a few of your female classmates didn't like what Miss Weasley did, and attempted to pull you away, but unfortunately, your hand was stuck onto his by then."

_Well, I was correct. Ginny knew I'm in love with him, but did she really have to do that?_

"Well, how come it's only my hand that is stuck?"

"It seems that the sticking spell had a time limit before settling in. You would have not been stuck if Ginny didn't take her time moving you."

_Great. _"What am I going to do now, Headmistress? Now that we're stuck holding hands..."

"Well, until the spell has been lifted, you both will be spending your day together. Hopefully, Snape won't mind having a woman besides him," the Headmistress gleamed. "Well now, it's time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner will be brought up to you soon. Please explain the current situation when Professor Snape awakes. Hope you and Snape have a _great _time together." She left the hospital wing smiling, chuckling as she closed the doors.

_Yeah right…_ Snape thought. He was awake the whole time, starting when Hermione violently shook his arm. He was going to snap his eyes open and yell at her, but remained closed when he head the conversation between her and the Headmistress. _Hands stuck together!? Well that explains the violent shaking._ Pissed off, he opened his eyes and glared at the woman's back.

Hermione shivered as she felt someone staring at her, she turned around. "Professor Snape! You're awake! Headmistress was here and she explaine-"

"It's okay, I heard everything…" he grunted as he sat up. _I'm stuck holding hands with Miss Granger... _"We'll eat dinner and then sleep. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow morning."

Nodding, they both waited for the house elf to appear with their dinner. Thanking the elf for the food, they quietly ate and rested, before they lied back down on the bed.

_I'm holding hands with Hermione Granger..._ The thought kept floating in Snape's mind. He quickly closed his eyes and thought about the possibilities of the lady in white. _Hm... who can it be? The Headmistress? No... It's someone with long, brown hair..._

...

_This must be a dream. There is no way I am holding Snape's hand. _Hermione woke up next morning finding Snape still next to her. _This is not a dream. I just slept alongside with Snape. Our hands are stuck together._ Glancing at the clock, breakfast was starting soon. Her stomach grumbled. She had plenty to eat from yesterday's dinner, but she didn't eat much. She was still in shock that she was holding hands with Snape.

"Hungry, Miss Granger?" Snape chuckled. Hermione whipped her head to find her Professor awake. _Did he just laugh?_

"No," she lied, but her stomach gave a loud grumble. Turning red, Snape smirked and summoned a house elf.

"I'm sorry that it's still a bit early, but is it okay if you could bring Miss Granger some food?" As the house elf nodded and disappeared to the kitchens, Hermione and Snape began conversing on what to do for the day.

"We should stay here until the spell's been lifted." He began.

"What if students come into the hospital wing? Won't they see us? I'm pretty sure we both do not want students to see us. They would think we have something going on between us."

"Fine. Where would you want to stay?"

"I was thinking somewhere in the dungeons? Most students don't hang around there," Hermione said. _Especially since most Slytherins didn't return._ She wanted to back to the Head Girl's room, but not with her Professor's hand stuck to hers.

"Miss Granger, where in the dungeons?"

"How about letting Miss Granger stay in your room, Severus?" They both turned to find Headmistress McGonagall standing in front of them. It seemed that breakfast was over and the first class had begun, and the Headmistress had decided to visit them. Hermione's and Snape's face turned red.

"Excuse me?" Snape glared as the redness of his face disappeared.

"Well if you don't mind and Miss Granger is correct. Most students don't go hanging out in the dungeons. Plus, where else would you hide if you don't want students to notice you two?"

"Fine," he mumbled. "We'll go as soon as Miss Granger eats her breakfast." The house elf had returned with a tray with a plate of bacon, egg, and a glass of orange juice.

"Excellent. I will visit you two again later," the Headmistress said. After eating, Snape and Hermione left the hospital wing together holding hands._ I still can't believe I'm holding his hand and I'm going to his room! _Hermione thought.

They walked quickly and quietly down the stairs and into the dungeons. They almost reached Snape's room, when Hermione was slammed against the wall. Snape threw his cloak over Hermione.

"What the?!"

"Quiet." He whispered into her ear. He was leaning against her, trying to cover her as much as possible. With his body against hers, Hermione took a deep inhale, smelling him. _He smells_ _nice_... _Fire-whiskey... Potions..._

"Look! It's Severus Snape! Why do you look so young?" It was Peeves. "What are you hiding underneath?!" Peeves cackled.

"None of your business. Now get out of here." Snape turned his head to Peeves. Peeves chuckled and drifted away. _Well that was quick…_ he thought. He returned his head to Hermione, inhaling the smell of her hair; apple cinnamon.

Red crept up Hermione's face when the cloak was removed. She enjoyed the smell of him. She wanted to see what he looked like underneath the black clothing. She wanted _him_. Snape had begun walking, but Hermione was staggering behind. "Let's go," he said coldly and began dragging Hermione to pick up the pace. He quickly muttered his password, without Hermione noticing and they entered.

Closing the door as Hermione entered, they first thing they wanted to do was wash up.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"No."

"Then what am I supposed to use?! Oh, I know!" Hermione smiled as she darted across the room, dragging Snape, as she grabbed a pen on his desk. Focusing her mind, she transfigured the pen into a toothbrush.

_That's smart thinking... though how dare she use my stuff. _Snape glared.

"If you had spare items, then you wouldn't have to see your items be taken away and transfigured," Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was an awkward moment for them brushing their teeth together. They were sharing the Snape's bathroom and toothpaste. Thankfully Snape had an extra face towel for Hermione. After their quick face wash, Hermione suddenly became horrified.

"Uh… Professor Snape?"

"What, Miss Granger?"

"How are we going to clean ourselves?"

Silence fell between them. Snape realized if either one of them were to shower, they would have to do it together. He turned pink, and quickly turned his head away from Hermione. "Can't you deal without showering for a day?"

"Excuse me? I like to be clean."

"Deal with it, Miss Granger."

"What happens if we're stuck for more than a day?! I don't want to smell!" Hermione retorted.

_Women are so whiney…_ Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine. I assume you won't mind me in the same tub."

"Of course I'll mind. Who would want to look at your body anyway?" Hermione sneered. _Well, I do…_

"Who would for yours?" He sneered back. _I do..._

They glared at each other before they turned their backs to each other to remove off their clothes. They both agreed that Hermione would shower first, while Snape waited outside of the tub and vise-verse.

"Don't look," Hermione said, as she began removing her clothes.

"I won't."

Hermione had to tear the other half of her shirt, since there was no other way to get off. _Oh well, I'll just 'Reparo' them later. _She stepped into the tub and turned on the water. After soaking herself, she grabbed Snape's body soap and shower gel and began lathering herself.

Snape who had his back facing Hermione was annoyed. _How dare she use my items..._

"Professor Snape, may I have a towel?" Hermione said, after she finished showering. Thankfully he had an extra clean towel. Using his wand to fetch the towel, he handed the white towel to her without looking.

Wrapping herself, Hermione stepped out of the tub and waited for Snape to wash himself. He also had to tear the other half of his shirt, but quickly washed himself and Hermione passed him a green towel.

_Merlins... _Snape thought as he was about to step out of the tub. He was stunned by Hermione's body figure. He stared at her toned body; her shoulders and legs were bare, her curves tightly covered by the towel. The towel was also short, barely covering her bottom. Gulping, he tried to avoid looking at her. "Come. We need to get dressed." He felt something uncomfortable between his legs.

Hermione stared at Snape's back as he led her to his bedroom. She stared at his pale, muscular back. Her gaze went from his shoulders down to his legs, and then to his bottom, which were covered by the green towel. She bit her lips. _I wonder how his bottom looks like… I wonder__…_

Snape opened his drawers and pulled out a black pajama set, and a pair of green boxers. Hermione stifled a giggle as she saw the green boxers. She always assumed he wore briefs. Snape looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was suddenly giggling. Grabbing another set of clothing for Hermione, they both struggled to put on their pajamas. Snape tried hard not to steal a glance of Hermione's breasts and her wonderful bottom as she bent down, as he wore his clothes. They both tore part of the sleeves in order to be able to wear the shirt.

After dressing, Snape conjured a fire; it was a bit chilly in the room. Sitting down across from each other, they wondered what they were going to do, until they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Snape said.

"Nice to see you again," Headmistress McGonagall said. She conjured a chair and sat down.

"Still holding hands, I see," McGonagall smiled. Snape glared and Hermione turned red. "I assume you both you want to be in class."

"Well of course I want to be in class, but won't students know what happened to Professor Snape and I?" Hermione said. "I mean everyone in his Defense Against the Dark Arts has seen what happened, and his _fangirls_ must be telling everyone. They're probably making stuff up about us."

_Fangirls? Do my students fancy me only for my looks?_ Snape frowned.

"What about you, Snape? What do you think?"

Snape wanted to teach his classes, but didn't want his students to constantly look at him and Hermione holding hands as he taught. He remained silent.

"You can attend your classes if you both wish to teach while holding hands," Headmistress said.

"No, it's okay," Hermione quickly said.

"By the way, what happened to your sleeves?" They both turned red.

"Well, I hope you two won't mind each other for a while," Headmistress McGonagall smiled. Assuming her instincts were correct, she excused herself and left the room.

_Mind each other!? I can't stand having her next to me! _Snape thought.

They spent the rest of the day, reading. After eating dinner, they continued to read across from each other, but Hermione was getting bored. Sure, she enjoyed reading, but she wasn't in the mood. Sighing, she decided to ask questions to Snape.

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?"

Snape looked up from his book and then looked back down.

"Must be tough. You got all these ladies after you, yet you don't want them. Got a woman in your mind?" Hermione laughed. Snape grunted and flipped the page in his book.

Not getting answers, Hermione sulked and returned to her book, when she noticed an opened letter on Snape's desk. Edging herself over without Snape feeling a tug on their hands, she grabbed the letter and stuck it into her book and began reading. _I know I'm being nosy, but… wait. Isn't this letter from Dumbledore?_

As her eyes scanned the letter, Snape glanced up as he finished reading his book. _She has grown up beautiful..._ Snape looked at the young woman next to him. Even after the war, she had remained tough. He disliked her for hanging around the idiot Potter and Weasley, but he liked her intelligence and her audacity. _Why am I complimenting her? _Annoyed, his eyes caught a piece of paper, sticking out of the book she was reading. _My books would never have pages sticking out… What is she reading?_ He set aside the book and approached her slowly, making sure she felt no pull.

_How dare she!? That nosy git! _He was standing right behind her, watching her analyze the short letter he received from Dumbledore.

_The lady in white… That's it? Why couldn't Dumbledore tell Snape that I was the lady in white? Did Snape find out that I'm-?! _Hermione's eyes widened as she read.

"Being quite nosy, aren't you, Miss Granger?" he whispered into her ear.

"You shouldn't leave your stuff lying around," she retorted as her face turned red. She was curious if Snape knew who the lady in white was. "So, who's this lady in white?"

Snape glared at her, snatched the letter, folded it into his pocket, and returned to his seat.

"Well, the letter is_ from_ Dumbledore. I'm surprised he didn't explain more about how your life was saved."

"What would you know Miss Granger? Do _you_ know how my life was saved?"

"In matter fact, I do-" Hermione paused. "I don't, sir." _Crap… should have just kept my mouth shut._

_Clearly not telling the truth,_ he thought. He stood again and took a few steps towards her.

"Really, Miss Granger?"

"Well, all I know is that Dumbledore gave Harry a mission. He was told to save you," she lied.

"Mr. Potter? Hm… Perhaps you know anything else?" He said coming closer to her.

Hermione stood and tried backing away, but she was pulling Snape towards her as she moved back. _Argh… forgot we're stuck together._ Stopping, she got her voice back and bravely said, "No, sir. It was only for Harry. Professor Snape, please stop asking me these questions, unless you want your memories that you have given Harry to be spread around."

Snape was right in front of Hermione, his eyes burning into hers. _I thought Dumbledore said they would keep it a secret..._ "Fine. I want to sleep." He did not want anyone knowing his past. Lying on Snape's bed, Hermione stared at the dark ceiling as her Professor slept. One day he'll figure out that she was the one was saved him and that she loves him... How will he react? Pushing the thoughts out her head, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Hermione woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. She turned herself to see Snape sweating and panting. She sat up. "What's happening?" He was groaning, "No... Stop..."

"Accio, towel." A towel flew towards her. "Aguamenti." The water conjured spilled over the towel. Fully drenched, she patted the towel onto Snape's forehead, but he wasn't calming down.

"It's okay, I'm here... It's fine, Severus, I'm here..." She cooed, smoothing his hair back. Snape's breathing gradually slowed. She continued to smooth his hair until he was finally sleeping. When he did, she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my! She did it!**

**Er, yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Credits to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

_"Kill…" the familiar voice said._

Frightened, Snape stared as the snake slithered towards him. He shut his eyes as the snake opened its mouth, until he felt nothing upon his neck. _What is going on… _Snape frowned as his eyes opened and saw himself bleed against the wall. He abruptly turned around, when the Golden Trio rushed in to aid him**.** He watched Hermione conjure an empty flask for his last memory. He was sure he had died when he spoke his last words to Harry.

_Then how am I alive…? _He thought.

"Ron, go with Harry and defeat Voldermort. GO! I need to do this! This was Dumbledore's request and only I can do this!" yelled Hermione. _What is she doing?_ he stared at Hermione intently, as Harry and Ron left.

"I love you, Severus. Please…"

His eyes widened. _Miss Granger is in love with me? No… That's impossible. There is only one person that I love... Who would love me? A cynical, cold old man…?_

His mind quickly averted back as he heard, "The Revival Potion." He watched her pour the liquid into his mouth and apparated. As she apparated, he too was moved, and found himself standing inside his house.

He watched himself sleep as Hermione sat next to him, crying. _She's crying…_ It was a rare sight of her crying. He had only seen her when she was serious and angry. The room suddenly blurred as he reappeared once again at the same spot, but this time, Hermione was rummaging and cleaning his room and his body. _She's washing me?! _Slightly pink, he was glad it was quick wash and she wasn't looking as she cleaned him. The room kept blurring, showing Hermione sitting next to him, watching him.

_Is this real?_

"No… Stop…" He turned away from the view. He wanted whatever was happening in his dream to end. He did not want Hermione helping him. He wanted to be alone. He would have died a while ago and be with the one he loved. _This is be a dream… A dream…_

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, finding Hermione in front of him. "This is a dream… This is a dream…" he muttered to himself.

"It's fine, Severus, I'm here…" she calmly smiled. Her smile made him feel… so comfortable. He stared at her as she leaned towards him. He slowly closed his eyes. _No… I have Lily…_

…

Hermione quickly moved back after she kissed him. Reddening, she lied back, facing away from him, her hand on her lips._ I can't believe I just did that…_

…

His eyes slowly opened. He glanced over to see Hermione sleeping. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling and brushed his fingers on his lips. _Well that was a dream… There is no way she would be in love with me, nor I would fall for her, _he thought.

**…**

The next morning, Snape was the first one to wake up. _Spell's lifted. _Smiling as his hand was released from Hermione's, he left the room. Minutes later, Hermione woke up. Finding herself alone on the bed, she quickly headed to the Head Girl's room.

"You did what?!" Ginny said loudly.

"Shh! Yeah… I did," Hermione whispered. She quickly casted a silence spell on her room, in case the Head Boy was listening.

Ginny, who was sitting in Hermione's room was happy for her. "I can't believe you slept with him! Haha. Anyway, Hermione, what happens if he finds out you kissed him?!"

"Yes, I slept _along side_ him, nothing happened. We both just slept. I don't even want to know what happens when he finds out."

"Well, if you really love him, you better grab him, before those idiotic fan girls get to him first!"

"What's up with that line? You seem so supportive. You don't mind me falling in love with Professor Snape?"

"Well, not really. At least since I found out. Better than Ron, at least. He's always sucking up to you."

Hermione laughed. It was true. Ron had always asked her to do things for him. "Come on, let's go to breakfast. I'm teaching Transfiguration today."

As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed students looking at her and mumbling to each other.

"Is it true?!"

"She and Snape were holding hands?!"

"Are they going out?!"

_I knew there would be rumors... _It was already embarrassing for Hermione since last night, but sitting next to him during breakfast? She couldn't bear to look at him, and neither did he. One glance at each other and everything that happened last night would reappear in their mind.

"So, I see the spell has been lifted. I hope you two had a _nice time_ together," the Headmistress smiled. "Oh yes, Hermione. Please come to my office when you have time. I have all the work that you have missed yesterday."

"Thank you, Headmistress," Hermione smiled. "I can't wait to teach Transfiguration today."

"Of course! You'll probably have fun!" the Headmistress gleamed. Hermione gleamed at her, finished her breakfast, and left the Hall.

"Okay, settle down," the Headmistress said. "Today, I will leave this class to Miss Granger." Giving an assuring smile and nod to Hermione, she left the room. Standing alone in front of the class, Hermione was nervous. Glancing around, she noticed Ginny smiling and giving her two thumbs up. Giving Hermione confidence, she began her teaching.

"So, welcome to Transfiguration. I am Hermione Granger in case you do not know. Today, we will start off with a basic Conjuration spell; Aguamenti." Hermione demonstrated, by conjuring a glass cup and saying the spell out loud. The class became amazed as water spilled into the glass.

"Alright, so now, I want you guys to do the same," Hermione said as she conjured more glass cups. "I want you to focus as you cast the Aguamenti spell."

Hermione began walking around, helping those who were having trouble. After helping a few classmates, she approached Ginny, applauding her for performing the spell.

"Oh look, those are his fangirls over there," Ginny sneered. Hermione turned to their direction. "They tried to get you off of him. Haha. Sucks for them, that it wasn't one of them who was latched onto Snape." Turning back to Ginny, Hermione suddenly felt water on her hair. She turned around fast, and water splashed onto her face.

"This lesson is not meant to be for fun," she glared at the girls.

"You shouldn't be talking about us, dear. Plus, it's a lesson for sleeping with Snape last night," one of the females smirked. Everyone stared at Hermione. Flushing, Hermione walked over to the students.

"I would like to know your names and why you're spreading false rumors." Hermione demanded.

"Oh, you don't need to know our names," one of the females smiled. "We just don't like you snogging him."

"Fifty points deducted from the house you are in, once I found out. Points are deducted due to the lack of respect," Hermione glared. "Class is over. Your homework is to write a 5 page essay on 'Principles of Re-Materialisation'."

"Also. There is nothing between Professor Snape and I, if you want to know." As everyone took their last glance at Hermione before exiting the room.

Frustrated as the room became emptier, she dreaded Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was still embarrassed to see Snape. Plus, those girls were in her N.E.W.T.S. Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and she didn't want to deal with them. "Ginny, I'm cutting Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Tell me what the homework is during dinner."

"What?! Something's up. You never cut class!" Ginny gasped. She remained behind, waiting for Hermione.

"Yeah… Well anyway, just tell me what the homework is later. Thanks." Hermione gave Ginny a small smile and left the classroom.

As Hermione headed towards her room, she paused. _I shouldn't be running away from my problems. I need to face them. I can't let those girls get to me._ Turning back around, she headed towards the dungeons.

"Twenty points off of Gryffindor. You may thank Miss Granger for being late," Professor Snape said as Hermione entered the room. The Gryffindor's groaned as he deducted points. "May I ask why you are late, Miss Granger?"

"I went to get my homework from the Headmistress, sir," Hermione lied and she quickly sat next to Ginny. "I changed my mind," she whispered to Ginny.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for not thinking about getting to class on time." The Gryffindors groaned again.

Time seemed to take forever to Hermione. Every time she looked at Professor Snape, her face would flush red as she would remember yesterday. Snape avoided her gaze too. Everytime he looked at Hermione, the words; _I love you, Severus... _would float in. He tried to forget the thought, by deducting more points from Gryffindor.

During dinner, as everyone filled the Great Hall, the Headmistress had an announcement. She stood up and everyone became silent. "Good evening. Before you eat your dinner, I would like to tell you all that, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley will be visiting Hogwarts in December." Everyone whooed and clapped as they heard the two other heroes returning to Hogwarts. "Now, for their visit, I would like to hold a ball. Only professors, sixth and seventh years are allowed. I will tell you the official date soon. Now, let the feast begin."

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron had been so busy with work at the Ministry, but it was great that they both had found time to visit Hogwarts. And a ball for their return? There hasn't been a ball since her fourth year. Excited, she wondered who she would be her partner. There was one person she had in mind…

* * *

**Author's Note: Guess what color Hermione is going to wear for the ball!**

**I should give the fangirls names. Got any ideas?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review as always! Sexual contents may be in the next chapter, maybe. P:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Getting busy with school now.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Did I mention the characters are OOC? So much for keeping them in character…**

**Credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The month of November went by and it was December. As everyone sat, eating their dinner, the Headmistress stood up and spoke.

_'I have confirmed the date of the ball and the return of Mister Potter and Mister Weasley. This event will only be held for the sixth and seventh years. Now, the date of the event will be held on the 25th. Since it is on a holiday, you do not have to come if you wish, but for those who want to stay, I welcome you.'_

_The students chattered quickly as they debated whether or not they would decide to stay in Hogwarts, or spend their holidays with their family._

_'You may ask anyone in the other years to be your partner. I will be allowing the sixth and seventh years to go to Diagon Alley between the 22nd and the 24th if they need to purchase any dress robes. Remember, it is your choice if you would like to go or not."_

_Hermione, who sat on the staff's table, glanced at Snape, as everyone continued to eat their dinner. She had the urge of asking him to be her partner, but feared rejection. She knew that he would obviously reject, but heck, why not? Hermione slowly ate her dinner, waiting for Professor Snape to finish his and leave the hall. About five minutes later, Snape had left the hall, with Hermione catching up to him._

_'Professor Snape! I have a question!' She huffed, trying to collect her breath._

_'What is it, Miss Granger?'_

_'Um... Would you... with me...?' Hermione stammered._

_'Miss Granger, whatever you are asking, it's a no," Snape said harshly, and left her alone._

_'I knew it...' she mumbled. 'Well, it was worth the try," she shrugged as she tried to cheer herself up, heading towards the Head Girl's room._

**...**

"Oh come on Hermione! Please come with Luna and me to Diagon Alley!" Ginny pleaded, standing in front of Hermione, who was lying on her bed. "There's only one day left!"

Hermione sat up. "I don't want to go..." Sure, she has been asked by many of the seventh years, but she only wanted to be Snape's partner.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, so what if you got rejected? You can have fun with us!"

"Yeah... _Yeah_, you're right!" She shouldn't let Snape's rejection get to her. "Alright, I'll go, but I'll just wear the same dress I had worn to the Yule Ball."

"Are you kidding? You've most likely outgrown it. Especially your breasts," Ginny giggled, elbowing her as Hermione flushed red.

"Fine, let's go," Hermione stood up.

It was a snowy day at Diagon Alley. The three ladies had decided to visit George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes first.

Professor Snape, who had come along, was displeased. He disliked these kind of events. Trying to avoid student's gazes along with the other wizards and witches, his eyes landed on Hermione. He watched her as she and her friends walked away from him.

When she had asked him to be her partner for the ball, he had quickly rejected her. Ever since his dream of Hermione saying, "I love you," he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was an obvious confession, when she had asked him to be her partner. Though he admired Hermione for her intelligence and courage, _student and teacher relationships are not allowed,_ he thought. Tearing his eyes away from Hermione, he quickly walked towards to Madam Malkin's.

It was quite crowded in Madam Malkin's, as the students scrambled to find their last minute dress robes. As the bell chimed when the door open, students scattered away as their Potions Professor entered.

"Good morning, welcome to Madam Malkin's. How may I help you?"

"I… I would to purchase a dress robe," Snape muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I would like to purchase a dress robe," Snape said, grinding his teeth.

"Well, certainly. Let's get you measured," Madam Malkin gestured Snape to the back of the room.

The store slowly emptied out as students found their dress robes. So did Snape, who quickly paid and rushed out the door, as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna entered.

"Was that Professor Snape? What was he doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Purchasing dress robes obviously. The headmistress had made him wear dress robes instead of same black clothes he wears all the time," Ginny said as the three proceeded to the women dress robes.

"This one is nice," Luna calmly said as she showed Ginny and Hermione a bright yellow dress with large purple polka dots. Exchanging looks, Ginny and Hermione agreed with Luna and continued to search.

Starting from the front, there were many dresses that Hermione didn't like. Reaching the end, she pulled out a simple dress. It was a strapless, long, white dress, made of pure silk.

"That's a nice dress, Hermione!" Ginny said as she picked out her own.

"Yeah, but don't you think it's a bit revealing?" Hermione asked as she stared at the deep v-cut on the back of the dress.

"Of course not! Plus, I bet Professor Snape will notice you," Ginny smirked. "Come on, try it." As she brought Hermione to the dressing room.

Sighing, Hermione changed into the dress. After looking down to smooth out the bottom of the dress, she gasped.

"How is it?" Ginny asked.

"I can't wear this…"

"Really? Let us see. MERLINS! Hermione, you look wonderful!" Ginny said as she and Luna smiled as she stepped out of the dressing room. Hermione was blushing as she turned around to show the back of the dress.

"Hermione. You. Must. Get. This. Dress." Ginny demanded.

"Okay…" Hermione said as she returned to the dressing room. "You guys go ahead and get your Christmas gifts, I'll meet up with you two later."

Nodding, her two friends paid for their dresses and left.

"Wonderful choice," Madam Malkin said as Hermione brought up her dress to the counter. "Would you like anything else?"

"Oh yes, I will be right back," Hermione said as she turned around and headed to a certain section…

**...**

It was Christmas day as Hermione woke up. She was happy when she saw her presents in front of her bed. Happily opening the gifts she received from her closest friends, she didn't notice one on her desk. Wondering whether or not it was a gift, she tore the parchment paper and found her clothes inside. Freaking out a bit on how her clothes were there, wrapped in parchment, she suddenly remembered that they were left behind in Snape's room, and he had given it back. She smiled, it wasn't a present, but Snape had given her something on Christmas.

"Hermione!" Someone shouted outside her room. She winced and approached her door.

Standing in front of her were her two best friends. "Harry! Ron!" She yelled happily as she hugged them. "Why are you both here so early? I thought you two were coming later tonight."

"We couldn't wait to see our best friend," Harry smiled. Hermione gleamed. Getting herself ready, the trio went to the Gryffindor Tower.

The morning quickly went to the evening, as everyone began to get ready for the ball. Snape, who was in his room, stared at the dress robes he had purchased, which lied on the bed. He did not want to go to the Great Hall. Continuing to glare at his dress robes, someone walked in.

Hermione stared at herself at the large mirror. She turned and gazed at her exposed back. She was nervous on the school's reaction, especially ProfessorSnape.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Ginny peered into her room. "Everyone is here."

"Coming." Exiting her room, she stunned Harry, Ron, and Neville. While Ginny, Luna, and Neville left her room first to the Great Hall, the trio took their time as they arrived to the closed doors.

"Ready?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, and took Harry's and Ron's arms. The door slowly opened, as they entered.

The hall was white, with blue linings on the tables, a Christmas tree standing behind the teacher's table. The hall was slightly emptier, as some of the students went home. Snow fell lightly above, but disappeared a foot away from the tallest person in the hall.

Snape stood against the wall with his arms folded. He was wearing his black dress robe and a white dress shirt tucked underneath. The lady who had entered his private room was the Headmistress. The Headmistress had fixed him up. Especially his hair. The headmistress had temporarily casted a spell on him. His hair was still a bit greasy looking, but his hair didn't look like what he had for the past 38 years.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Golden Trio, Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Harry Potter, and Mister Ron Weasley," the Headmistress said as they entered.

Snape's eyes quickly landed on Hermione. The flowing of her white dress and that long v-cut on the back… she shined. Yet, something felt familiar about her…

"Welcome back. It is great to have you return to Hogwarts," the Headmistress cheered as the trio took their seats. "Through all the hardships that you have been through, you all have saved Hogwarts. We thank you…" She continued to speak as she raised her glass, and soon everyone followed and applauded. "…Now, let's continue the ball, shall we?"

Music began playing again and pairs began to dance to the middle of the hall. Hermione continued to sit, as she watched Harry and Ginny dance, and Ron, who continued to eat like a pig.

Professor Snape, who wanted to leave, glared at the Headmistress as she approached him.

"Well, Professor Snape. Why aren't you out there dancing? There is a reason why I fixed you up."

"I do not dance."

"Why don't you give it a try?"

Snape sighed. _Who would dance with me? _"If I did, no one would with me."

"There are plenty of ladies who would like to dance with you. You see over there?" She turned her head to a table with a few of them huddling together, giggling and looking at Snape. "It seems they would like a dance with you…"

_No thanks. _There was no way he would dance with them. After all, they only wanted him for his looks.

"Perhaps, Miss Granger? She seems to be quite alone." The Headmistress stifled a laugh as she saw the Professor's face creep up pink. "Well, go on. Ask her for a dance." She politely shooed him away.

"You are a wise witch, Headmistress…" He muttered as he walked towards Hermione, ignoring the group of ladies as he passed by. He had rejected Hermione before, but now he regretted it. He _wanted_ to dance with her. He _wanted_ her.

Hermione stared in awe at the young looking Professor as he stood in front of her.

"Miss Granger, would you like to dance with me?" Snape murmured.

_He looks… hot. What did he do with his hair…? _Hermione continued to stare at Snape wide eyed, which irritated Snape.

"Miss Granger, I will repeat this only once more. Would you like to dance with me?"

"D-dance?" She stuttered._ Dance? Dance with Professor Snape? Dance with Severus Snape? _"I thought you didn't want to…" She looked down.

"Yes, but I have changed my mind… Now may I?" He stuck his arm out.

"Sure." Hermione smiled at him as she took his arm and they both walked onto the dance floor. Placing her hand on his shoulder, and he who put his hand on her waist, and both holding each other's hands up, Snape led the dance. As the music turned into a slow song, Hermione took the opportunity to place her head on Snape's chest, when suddenly…

"Bloody hells! That's the old git? What happened to him?!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed her arm. There was sauce on his mouth. Snape glared at him.

"Weasley, what are you doing with my _partner_?" Snape hissed.

"I'm trying to protect my girl, you stupid git," Ron yelled as the hall went silent and eyes went onto Hermione, Snape, and Ron.

"Ron, stop…" Hermione pleaded. Snape remained silent as Ron continued to bash.

"Hermione, you're coming with me! I don't want this old filth touching you!" He gnarled at Snape.

"RON! Stop! What on earth do you think you're doing?! All he asked was a dance!" Frustrated, Hermione shook her arm away from Ron and marched out of the hall.

_That stupid git! He just had to ruin my chance with Snape?! _Hermione thought angrily as she stepped outside. It was snowing, but she didn't care. She walked to a nearby bench near the lake and sat. She didnt care if she was freezing, she was frustrated. _I really wanted to dance with Snape…_

Inside the hall, it was quiet. The headmistress had rushed over and tried to make everyone continue to have their fun. Snape glared at Ron, for ruining the dance he was having. Giving him one more look, he headed outside to find Hermione.

Outside, he walked through the snow, finding his partner. He stopped when his freezing partner was sitting on the bench. Approaching her quietly, he removed his cloak and draped it over her cold body.

"I'm sorry for what happened…"

"No, it's not your fault," Snape said, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it_ is_ my fault. I shouldn't have said 'yes' when you asked me for a dance."

"You dislike dancing with me? Is it because I'm a professor?"

"No, it's not that…" _I'm in love with you…_ "It's just, Ron needs to get over me."

"Miss Granger, Weasley will eventually get over you… You just need to be patient."

Hermione turned her head up to Snape. He was sitting right next to her, facing the lake. "Yeah…" she sighed. "But I wanted a dance with you…" she mumbled.

As if he heard her, Snape stood up and turned to face her. "Would you like to continue our dance?" He held out his arm. Hermione gleefully took his arm. They twirled on the snow, laughing as they almost fell onto the snow. When they finished their dancing, they were no longer cold.

"Oh Professor Snape! Can you please wait here for a second? I need to get something."

Confused, Snape slightly nodded and waited. As she returned, he noticed her holding a box. As he got a closer view, she was holding a wrapped gift.

"Merry Christmas!" She gleamed as she handed the box.

"And why are you giving me a present, Miss Granger?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Just open it!"

Snape glanced at her once more before opening the box. As he tore the wrapping, he found himself holding a black traveling coat. "And the reason for this…?"

"I did promise you that I would buy you replacement clothes… But I couldn't find pajamas that you would probably like, so I hope it's okay if I got you a traveling coat."

"Well, thank you Miss Granger," Snape gave a small smile. "I hope you received my little gift."

"Oh yes… Thank you," she said, remembering the clothes and her scene in the bathroom with him…

Above them, something green began unraveling. As it finished unraveling, red ribbons and white berries were on it.

"A mistletoe…" Hermione shyly said.

Snape gave a small smile. "Yes, it is," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Snape was hesitant to continue, in case she would pull back, but as she returned his kiss, he cupped her cheeks and began to kiss her more. Hermione groaned as she parted her mouth, allowing him to devour her. Their tongues fought each other as they wanted to taste each other.

Snape broke their kiss and began kissing her neck, trailing his lips down to her collarbone as his hands left her cheeks and began to roam around on her back. Shuddering and arching her back as she felt his breath and hands on her, she wanted more. She fumbled as she attempted to unbutton his dress shirt as he touched her. As she removed the last button, her hands lapped onto his pale, lightly muscular body. He moaned at her touch, and crushed his lips onto hers. Breaking away after their heavy kiss, they stared into each other's eyes as they breathed heavily.

"Severus…" Hermione moaned. She wanted more…

"Lilly…" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Snape quickly let go of Hermione and left her out in the snow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Hermione D; Sorry for cliffhanger. Don't kill me! ;_; And having sex in the cold? haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Happy Thanksgiving! Please rate and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Your homework is to be able to perform the spell 'Avis' by next class," Hermione said angrily. Her classmates groaned as they knew she was the only one to conjure the difficult spell. As the class began leaving, Ginny approached Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ginny," Hermione forced a smile. _Of course there's something._

"You're lying. Does… does it have something to do with Professor Snape?"

"Nope."

"Okay…" Ginny still wanted to question her, but knew it was best not to. As the door closed behind Ginny, Hermione put up a silence spell around the room.

"Why, just why…" Hermione put her hands to her head. Tears formed around her eyes. She was confused. _Does Snape like me?_ The tears began rolling down her face. _No… He likes me because I remind him of Lily…_ Hermione began sobbing. _To think that he would like me…_

Snape on the other hand, was gloomy. He was able to keep his composure during his classes; keeping a straight face and deducting points from Gryffindor, but there was one thing. He realized that he has feelings for Hermione. But did he like her because she reminded him a lot of Lily?

...

Today was Hogsmeade weekend. For the past week, Hermione had been avoiding Snape. She sat with her Gryffindor friends during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and sat all the way in the back of his classroom. For today, she stayed behind along with Ginny and Luna, as students left the school. The three girls sat around the clock tower courtyard.

"Hermione, what happened?! You've been so upset for the past week."

"Nothing. Nothing happened," Hermione said.

"Love problems," Luna said, drifting away, following a butterfly. Hermione turned red. Ginny watched the redness creep up. "So it _is _about Professor Snape."

"Fine…" Hermione giving in. "He kissed me, but he called me 'Lily'…" Tears had formed and began to fall.

Snape was standing around the corner, listening to the two talk. He too had not gone to Hogsmeade. He was out to get some fresh air, when he recognized Hermione's voice. He stood behind the wall and listened to her conversation. Feeling guilty that he had called Hermione, 'Lily,' he headed out to The Hog's Head.

The Hog's Head was crowded with students and other customers as Snape entered.

"My, my! Aren't the rumors true! The war hero is alive and is a teenager!" One of the drunk customers shouted. Everyone in the pub turned to the young looking man and began murmuring to each other.

"It's true!" "How is that possible?!"

_War hero? _Snape thought as everyone became silent when the door to the hub opened.

"Professor Snape."

"Potter," Snape sneered.

"I'd like to talk to you, sir," Harry said as he walked towards to a room in the back. Reluctantly Snape followed.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape said when he entered.

"Muffliatio," Harry murmured, as the door closed.

"Still using my spells, Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"They are quite useful. Now, Professor Snape. You do know you are a war hero, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not surprised you didn't know about this. You are a war hero, Professor Snape. For helping Dumbledore, the Order, and I defeat Voldemort, by being a double agent." Harry said as the owner of the place brought them butterbeer.

_Right. Minerva did mention something like this… _Snape thought.

"Sir, I apologize about the dance." Harry suddenly said.

"Dance? Shouldn't Weasley be apologizing to me?"

"Yes, but he's currently busy to apologize."

_Or afraid, _Snape thought.

"Professor Snape, one last question before I leave. Do you have feelings for Hermione?"

Snape almost choked on his drink. "What do you mean?" He calmly said.

"You've asked Hermione for a dance."

"It was only a dance. It does not mean anything, Potter."

"Are you sure about that?"

Snape glared at him. He finished his drink, dropped a few galleons and left the room. Harry smirked as he watch his former Professor leave. He knew the answer. Outside, a thought stuck in Snape's mind. _Who do I love…?_

**…**

_Hermione Granger,_

_I'm sorry for what Ron had done to you and Professor Snape on Christmas. Ginny had told me that you had feelings for him. Since when, Hermione? When did you fall for him?_

_I know you have saved Professor Snape, ever since you told Ron and I to leave. I thank you for saving him, Hermione._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Oh yes… I think you should find out if Professor Snape likes you. I will always support you two._

Hermione picked up the next letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for what had happened on Christmas. I didn't know that you had feelings for the grea- Professor Snape. But why Hermione? Why him? I didn't expect us breaking up, so you can go to him._

_Ron Weasley_

Hermione dropped the two letters on her desk. They both knew she liked Snape. Ron still had feelings for her and was still an idiot, but at least he apologized to her. _I will always support you two,_ Hermione reread. _If we were only together… _she thought. _Then why did he kiss me?_ Hermione suddenly stood up and grabbed two items from her cabinet. _Let's put it to a test, shall I?_

Snape's head quickly shot up as he heard a knock on his door. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Hermione.

"Miss Granger…"

"Hello, Professor. May I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, Hermione squeezed herself between the door and Professor Snape.

_Why is she here? _Confused, Snape watched Hermione take her seat in front of his desk.

"Drink sir?" Hermione smiled, as she took out a bottle of fire whiskey under her dress robe. Resisting the urge to deduct points for having drinks, Snape accepted. Watching him give a slight nod, Hermione conjured a glass and poured the whiskey in.

"How about you, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, becoming suspicious, since she wasn't having a drink too. _Something is up._

"No thanks," she quickly said. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Why should I drink by myself? Perhaps you shall join me?"

_Dangit… _Hermione nodded. Pouring her a drink, they both took a sip.

Silence drifted as they put their drinks down. Snape watched Hermione sitting in front of him, fighting the urge to grab her waste and kiss her.

"Miss Granger, why are you he-?"

"Severus, do you like me?"

"Yes."

Snape's eyes widened at his quick answer. _Veritaserum!?_

* * *

**Author's Note: It's fun ending the story at a cliffhanger :D & Sorry for the chapter, it seems rushed.**

**Avis - Bird Conjuring Charm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Snape and Hermione can hold their alcohol.**

**Credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Though shocked, he kept his composure as Hermione continued questioning him.

"When did you like me, Professor?" She quietly asked.

"Since you were in your seventh year. When you were away with Potter and Weasley," Snape's face flushed red. He quickly turned away from Hermione, hoping she didn't see.

But she did.

"Then… why. Why did you call me Lily?"

Snape fisted his hand. He tried to keep himself quiet, but the potion got the best of him.

"You… remind me of her. Both of you are bright, intelligent…" He said, mumbling the last few words, "and hung out with idiots."

"So you only like me because I remind you of Lily?" Rage began building Hermione.

"No."

Hermione looked at him with some hope in her eyes. So there was a different reason, but rage still flowed inside her as stood up. "Then explain why."

This time, he was able to suppress himself from answering.

"Then why… why can't you forget Lily? I know that she has been your love for the past 38 years, but don't you think it's time to move on? Don't you think there's a reason why you're 18 again?"

"Miss Granger," Snape gnarled. "I'm in an 18 year old body, because someone had saved me. Albus said I should find a woman, get married, have kids…" He paused. "It's none of your business, you shouldn't know about this. Perhaps you know something?"

"Oh I _do_." The words slipped out of Hermione's mouth. Snape raised an eyebrow. If what he thought was correct…

"So, Hermione. Do you like me?"

"Yes." _Shit,_ Hermione thought. Snape smirked at his correct assumption. He knew that she had also taken a sip of Veritaserum.

"When?"

"Ever since Harry had your book during sixth year. I knew the 'Half-Blood Prince' was you, but I didn't want to tell that Harry had the book, because I was intrigued by it." Snape watched her in awe as she began spilling her liking. "I fell in love with you more when Harry told me about your past. I admired your braveness for acting as a double agent," Hermione continued. "I was worried when you were attacked by Nagini, but I helped save you, and took care of you for two weeks." She quickly covered her mouth.

"When did you find out about what Albus had told me?" His face suddenly became serious.

"It's time for me to go. Goodnight sir," Hermione quickly said and headed to the door.

"You are not going anywhere," Snape said as he raised his wand. As Hermione pulled the handle on the door, it was locked. Hermione curled her fingers around the knob.

"So Miss Granger, would you please explain how you found out about me?"

"Dumbledore had requested me to save and take care of you," she quickly said, her hand still grasped on the handle.

"Do you know anything else? Perhaps how you saved me?"

Hermione began struggling to prevent her mouth from spilling out. Despite her struggle, Snape said only one word.

"Legilimens." He had invaded her mind. He watched the conversation between her and Dumbledore.

"You_ will give him this potion," Dumbledore said. "The Revival Potion…"_

_"…my second request. After giving Professor Snape the potion, you will apparate to his house at Spinner's End. You will take care of him while he rests for two weeks."_

_"Oh yes, I forgot Miss Granger. I have one more request for you."_

The memory faded and new one took over.

_"I love you, Severus. Please…"_

_"The Revival Potion." Hermione apparated with his body as she poured the liquid in his mouth._

Why does this seem so familiar to him…?

And again.

_She was crying as she watched him sleep on his bed._

And again.

_"And what does this relate to me?" Hermione whispered._

_"Well, I assume you have a crush on Severus. Maybe you would like to be with him more often, than only seeing him in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class."_

_Hermione turned red._

And again.

_Hermione slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in his arms._

And again.

_Hermione stifled a giggle as she saw the green boxers._

And again.

_"It's okay, I'm here… It's fine, Severus, I'm here..."_

And again.

_"A mistletoe…" Hermione shyly said._

_"Yes, it is," Snape smiled as he leaned in._

He was pushed out soon after that. He watched the young Gryffindor who was in tears and in shock. A particular memory was exactly like the one he dreamed of…

"Hermione... perhaps, are you the lady in wh-"

"Why did you do that?!" She cut him off. "I love you, but you can't you tell me why you fell for me?!" Tears formed around her eyes.

He remained silent.

"And yes. I _am_ the lady in white," she yelled, tears falling.

"Leave."

And she did.

**...**

Snape entered his private chambers. _You like her because she trusts you… She may be stubborn but she has always defended you… _his mind spoke. _Lily only saw you as a good friend, but Hermione… she sees you as more._

"But I'm older than her by too far…"

_Does it matter? She has fallen for you. You have fallen for her. You love her… And after all, Dumbledore did tell you to live your life…_

Snape looked up onto the ceiling. "Live my life…"

**...**

It was unfortunate that Hermione had DADA class the next day. Usually she was the first one to enter the class, but this time, she was the last one to enter. Avoiding her Professor's gaze, she quickly dragged her feet to the back corner of the room.

"Take out your Defense Against the Dark Arts book and begin reading the chapter on non-verbal spells. It seems that most of you still do not understand this topic. By the end of class, I want you all to have written a three page essay on what you have learned and that you will be able to perform non verbal spells next class," Snape said.

Deducting points to those who were distracted during their reading and writing, Snape stood up and headed towards the back of the room. Though, he stopped particularly at one student.

As if time stopped, Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

Hermione was shaking. Surprisingly, no one saw what the two were doing in the back.

"I… love you."

As Hermione turned around in shock, Snape had leaned in to steal a kiss from her.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you think there are any more questions that haven't been answered, go ahead and ask!**

**Next chapter will be interesting… P: AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Edit: Thanks Draco lover 91 for pointing out a mistake! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating for past month! I went on vacation for three weeks and now, school has started.**

**Well… here you go! This chapter should make it up. :D**

**Once again, credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

He _loved_ her. He truly did. It was so sudden, she moved back. As she turned her head, her heard nearly dropped as she caught him looking hurt.

Luckily his cape had covered her when he kissed her. Had she given up on him? There was one way to find out…

"Detention at 9. My office," he said loudly, causing some students to look up from their reading. "And 10 points from Gryffindor for not focusing on your reading, Miss Granger."

_What nerve! _Hermione eyes widened, slightly nodded, and slowly read her chapters.

"How did you get detention?!" Ginny exclaimed as DADA ended.

"Yeah… about that…" Hermione said as she picked up her pace to the Head Girl's room. "_Ego sum domina in albis_," she said in front of the door. "I'm not sure how," Hermione said as they stepped inside the room.

"Think, Hermione. What reason why would he give you detention?"

_I don't know… because he kissed me?_ Hermione thought hard. "Well, I… slipped some Veritaserum into his drink."

"You what?!" Ginny began laughing. "What on earth would you want to find out about him?"

"If he had feelings for me," Hermione said with a straight face.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked, realizing that she was serious.

"He said 'yes,' when I asked him if he liked me."

"Congrats, Hermione! I guess you two are together now?"

"Not exactly… Things got out of hand after…"

After explaining everything to Ginny, they chilled in her room until it was time for dinner. During dinner, she gazed into her food, contemplating why she had received detention, but there was no time for that. Realizing there was only a few minutes left before her detention, Hermione scurried to her Professor Snape's office.

"Enter," he said as Hermione knocked on his door once. Entering, she stood next to the door, watching her Professor grade papers. _Am I having detention for a different reason? _Hermione thought.

"Miss Granger, are you here for detention or no? If so, please move and begin scrubbing," he said (not looking up from his gradings), conjuring more than 10 cauldrons and a brush with his wand.

_Just a regular detention?_ Shrugging her shoulders, she walked over to the cauldrons, picked up the brush and began scrubbing.

It was quiet, with only the sound of the brush scrubbing and the quill scratching. After cleaning the 10th cauldron, Hermione stopped.

"Sir, why did you kiss me?"

He paused his gradings, but didn't look up. "You know why," and he continued his grading.

"Say it again."

"No," he said, still not looking up.

"Geez, how on earth can I get you to say it again?!" Hermione cried out loud.

"Well then," Snape said as he looked directly into Hermione's eyes. "Explain to me how you're the 'lady in white.'"

"Sure," Hermione inhaled deeply before she began. "As you know, Dumbledore had requested me to help you. Except you didn't know his final request." She slowly approached as she continued to explain. "Dumbledore's final request was for me to be with you. He obviously knew my feelings for you back then, but I helped either way, because I wanted you to be happy and because I love you. So, when you were unconscious in your house, I… entered your mind. I dressed up all in white because, after all, the place you woke up in was all white. Plus, I was afraid that you would hate me when you realized that the lady in white was me."

Snape was enthralled. _She was in disguise because she was afraid? _"Then... will you be with me?" He gulped.

By the time she was finished, she was in front of him. Leaning forward, "Yes, Severus."

"I love you," and they kissed.

Sitting on Snape's lap, Hermione wrapped her arms around his 's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Snaking one hand down, Snape lightly squeezed one of her butt cheeks, earning a gasp from Hermione and a chance to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Grabbing his shirt for more contact on their lips, Snape carried Hermione onto his desk, ignoring the papers that fell onto the floor. Kissing roughly, Snape removed his hands from her waist and began to unbutton her shirt. Dropping her shirt and removing her bra, Snape took a quick glance at her large C-cup breasts before latching his lips onto a nipple. Moaning at the sensation of his lips on her right nipple and the touch on her left, Hermione arched her back, wanting more.

Feeling his manhood against her stomach, Hermione placed a hand on his growing erection, earning a grunt from Snape. Grunting, he lightly bit her nipple and kissed her lips, before trailing down to her stomach. He could smell her arousal as he got closer to her belly. Pausing at her belly, he smirked as he found her wet. For him. his hand lifted her skirt, his fingers ghosting her wet panties.

Boy, Hermione could just come. He was teasing her as he circled his thumb around her clit. Moaning, she grabbed his hand and brought it up to the lining of her panties. "Touch… me," she gasped.

Sliding his hand down inside her panties, he paused at her folds. Smirking again as Hermione whimpered, he slid a finger inside her wet folds. Slowly, he pulled out and reinserted his fingers, making Hermione impatient. Chuckling at her eagerness, he slipped in another finger, moving his fingers in an increasing rate.

Snape's erection was straining. He wanted to release his penis and bury himself inside of her, though he wouldn't. He wanted to give Hermione pleasure. Continuing to move his fingers, he rubbed her clit as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. Listening to her cry out his name, he continued until she climaxed one more time. Flushed and breathing heavily, Hermion could come again as she watched Snape licked his drenched fingers that were inside of her wet pussy.

Gathering her breath, Hermione slid off the desk and flipped Snape onto the desk. "Now it's my turn," Hermione smirked. Kissing him on the lips, she removed Snape's cloak and shirt (with the help of Snape), placing kisses on his neck, collarbone, nipples, while trailing down... to a certain bulge.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight as she pulled down his pants and boxers. It was large and thick. Gazing at his large penis for a few more seconds, she wrapped her hand around it, earning a sharp inhale from Snape. She began exploring this matter, moving her hand up to touch the head, and using her other hand to grasp his balls. Snape's breathing became louder and heavier as he tried hard not to come just from Hermione's touch. Her hand back up to the head, she spread the pre-cum that was leaking out. Continuing to touch him with her hands, Hermione settled her mouth on the head before she went down, sucking on his penis.

He tasted delicious. Her tongue licking his veins on his penis, Hermione bobbed her head faster, taking in more of his size, everytime she went down. Snape gripped her hair as he nearly buckled as Hermione had engulfed his whole penis, allowing the head to touch her throat, while her other hand continued to fondle his balls.

"I'm cumming!" He grunted as he exploded inside her mouth. Surprised by his release, Hermione drank his release and continued to suck until there was no more. With a popping sound as her lips left his penis, she was stunned as he was still hard. Standing up, Snape helped Hermione remove her remaining garments and layed her down on his desk.

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked.

"Yes… Please Severus. I need you," she pleaded.

Aligning his cock against her wet folds, he thrust inside of her, hearing himself and Hermione moan. Allowing her to adjust to his size, he slowly removed himself before thrusting back in.

"F-faster," she moaned.

He grunted and began to pick up his speed. Bringing a hand down, he rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. He groaned as he felt her walls squeeze his cock and watched her tilt her head back as she came. He continued to thrust fast into her, wanting her to come with him, he plunged deeper into her. Arching her back, Hermione screamed out his name as she came, while he grunted her name as he released inside of her womb. His cock buried inside, he collasped onto Hermione, trying to catch his breath.

When they both gathered their senses, Snape removed his flaccid penis and casted a cleaning spell on each other. As they both wore their clothes, Snape pulled Hermione against his chest.

"I love you…"

Hermione turned red. Even though he had already said those words, she couldn't believe it.

"I'm a fool for not realizing my feelings. You are a wonderful person. You've always cared for me, yet I pushed you away. I'm sorry, Hermione…"

Hermione turned to face him. He was looking directly at her, his face slightly red. "I love you too," she smiled and kissed him.

She felt him turn hard again and she chuckled. "Shall we go again?" She smirked as her hand began rubbing the bulge.

"You little minx…" and he carried her into his private room.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ego sum domina in albis means 'I am the lady in white.' (Taken from google translation, so if this is wrong, please correct me!)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Edit 1: I will be editing the story in order for this chapter to make sense... I feel this chapter has been rushed and doesn't quite fit in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating D: (Especially since it's been over a month) Gotta hate them writer's block.**

**Let's say that Hermione had already found her parent's and restored their memories.**

**Credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Despite their love making the other night, Hermione had to leave Snape's room early in the morning to return to her room to avoid any suspicion.

"… And that's the end of class. Your homework is to read the chapters on Untransfiguration," Hermione smiled as her classmates began packing. With the classroom almost empty, Ginny approached Hermione.

"Hermione, did something happen?"

"No," her face turning slightly pink. "What makes you think that?"

"Well… last time I saw you, you were all pissed off. Now… you're all happy and smiling."

"Yeah."

"Does it have to do with Professor Snape?"

Hermione flushed red.

"Merlins! Are you... you two together? Congratulations!" Ginny cheered as she held her hands.

"Please don't tell anyone else, well maybe _except_ for Harry," Hermione said, looking down. "I know student – teacher relationships aren't allowed…"

"I swear I will keep my mouth shut. So, when are you planning to let everyone know about your relationship?"

"Perhaps after I'm not longer his student?"

"Or perhaps, Miss Granger, we should tell the Headmistress?" A voice said. The two heads snapped up to see their Potions Professor standing.

"Uh… I have some homework I didn't do, see you Hermione!" Ginny quickly said as she left, but smiled as she walked past Snape. "Treat my best friend well," she whispered and Snape smirked. _I know I will…_

As the door clicked, Snape waved his wand, locking the door and casting a silence spell around the room.

"What do you mean, 'we should tell the Headmistress'?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, for a while, the Headmistress and Dumbledore had known about our feelings for each other. The Headmistress will eventually find out that we are together even if we don't tell her."

"Well then, shall we? After dinner?"

"Of course," Snape said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her.

Late at night, Snape paced his room until Hermione arrived. Giving her a quick kiss, they both stepped inside his fireplace, and tossed down some Floor Powder to the Headmistress' office.

"Goodness! Whose there at this hour?" The Headmistress stood suddenly, finding the Potions Master and Transfiguration apprentice together.

Hermione began. "Headmistress, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, yes. Please, come sit down," the Headmistress motioned. Taking Hermione's hand, they walked hand in hand before sitting.

"I see you two are together now," the Headmistress smiled. "I would like to congratulate you two. It's about time you two got together, especially you Severus," she laughed. On the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses on the wall, lies Albus Dumbledore, sitting, smiling, and tears glistening in his eyes.

"Although, student and teacher relationships are not allowed," the Headmistress' face suddenly turning serious.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Although, Miss Granger is a student here, is an apprentice, and technically your colleague…"

"She will no longer be my student once she graduates."

"Well of course. In order to prevent these kind of relationships in the future, I suggest you two reveal your relationship after she takes her N.E.W.T.S," the Headmistress warned as the couple nodded in agreement. With their quick 'thank you' and 'goodnight,' the couple returned to Severus' room.

Watching the couple disappear into the Floo, the Headmistress sighed. "It's wonderful, that Severus has found a woman he'll be with…"

"Yes, Minerva. It's wonderful," said Dumbeldore.

"At least that's over." Hermione laughed as she stepped out and took a seat, while Snape only nodded. Seated, Hermione watched as Severus look relieved. For a man who has been given a second chance of life, he was slowly living his life...

"Hey Severus. Would you like to go on a date?"

It was a Friday on the day of their date. Arriving early in Severus' room, Hermione thought of an idea for them both to be outside, while attending and teaching their classes. Waving her wand, "Duplicabit", she said, on herself and Severus, and a copy of them appeared. The clones still acted like the originals, except they would disappear at midnight. Severus, stunned by her intelligence, watched the clones leave his room. Smirking, Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and apparated somewhere…

_Muggle London? _Snape thought as he stood in front of a house. Raising an eyebrow at Hermione, she smiled and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Mum," Hermione gave her a big smile as she opened the door.

"Goodness, Hermione! What are you doing here! I thought you were at school!"

"I'm here to visit you and dad, mum."

"Hermione, who is this gentleman?" Her father suddenly appeared inside the house as his wife looked to see Severus standing behind Hermione.

"He's my boyfriend, dad," Hermione smiled, taking his hand. Snape watched her parent's reaction as she called him her bofriend, but inside, his heart fluttered.

"Well, why won't you come in…?" Her father said.

"Severus. Severus Snape," Snape politely said and shook his hand as he entered. Inside, her father gestured him to sit down in the living room, while her mother prepared some small treats and tea.

"So… Hermione, how did you meet Severus?"

"Well… I had a crush on him for over a year, and it took a while for me to confess," Hermione turned red. _More like blurting it out due to __Veritaserum_.

"Well, now now. Enough chatting and have some cake," Hermione's mother cut in as she placed a few plates down. "Since you're visiting today, why don't we go to the carnival? There's going to be a fireworks show at 8 tonight."

"Sure mum," Hermione smiled as they all ate their slice of cake.

After cleaning up the plates and tea, Hermione's mum and dad exited the house first to start the car. As Hermione stepped out, she noticed Severus standing behind.

"What? Never been in a car?"

"It's not that… I'm surprised they didn't ask for my age."

"They'll never know," Hermione laughed and off they go to the carnival.

It was around six when the Grangers and Snape arrived. Splitting up, Hermione and Snape set off to the Pirate Ship ride.

"Really, Miss Granger?"

"Oh come on!" Snape sneered at Hermione before they both got on.

Sitting next to her, Snape sat quietly, waiting for the ride to begin. He didn't care as the ship swayed lowly, but as it got higher and higher… his eyes grew wider, his hand gripped the safety bar, and tried hard not to scream as the ship reached it's highest peak. Hermione laughed, watching Severus get nervous. As the ride was over, Hermione continued to laugh as they got off. "Did you have fun on that ride, Severus?"

"_Yes_," Snape said sarcastically. His face was pale as he tried to collect himself.

"Come on, let's go watch the fireworks now."

With a few minutes left before the fireworks set off, Hermione chatted alongside with her mother in front, while Severus and her father walked side by side quietly.

"So, Severus, do you like my daughter?"

Snape turned to look at Dr. Granger, but he was busy looking at the two females in front. "Hermione… has dealt through alot," _So did I... _Snape thought. "I hope you treat my daughter well," her father continued.

"Sir, I will take care of your daughter well, because I love her," Snape gave a small smile as her father nodded in approval.

Standing and looking up into the sky, they watched in awe as the fireworks set off. While the fireworks set off, everybody said their 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as Hermione grabbed Severus and kissed him for a very long time. After it was over, they released their lips and headed towards Hermione's parents to say their goodbye, before apparating back to Hogwarts.

Back at Severus' room, Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist tightly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Did you have fun today?" No answer from him.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks?" No answer from him again.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Hermione turned to see Severus' eyes closed and silent.

"You... you and your family, have such wonderful connection. I've always wished to have that."

"Severus Snape, are you jealous?!" She laughed as she turned around to face him.

"Of course woman," Snape said roughly.

"Don't worry, Severus. You'll get what you want," Hermione smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Duplicabit - Duplicate in latin.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** **Glad to know you all enjoyed the previous chapter! But… I don't want to drag this story any longer, so this is the last chapter.**

** MyCatSammy: Yep, he sure was. :P**

* * *

The school year was coming to an end, and that meant N.E.W.T.S.! With less than two weeks left, all the seventh and eighth years were cramming for their finals. Especially Hermione. She had secluded herself in the quietest area in the library for the past week.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down for dinner?" Ginny asked, as she placed a plate of sausage ragu on the table. "You've been here for a long time…"

"Thanks Ginny, but I can't," Hermione said, not looking down from her DADA textbook, _Confronting the Faceless_, "I have to study."

Knowing Hermione when it comes to exams, Ginny sighed and left her alone. Quickly shoving her dinner down, Hermione returned her focus back on her book. It was getting late, as Madam Pince walked around the library, yelling at students to leave the library and return to their dorms. She didn't mind Hermione when she passed by, she knew she was always in the library, reading and studying.

Hermione was getting tired, as she looked up and closed her eyes, trying to remember the answers, when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her neck. Quickly thinking, she slammed her head back, causing the mysterious person to fall back.

"Who is it!?" Hermione yelled, standing up, her hand next to her wand, ready to attack.

"Hermione… It's me," Severus groaned as he had his hand covering his nose.

"Oh, Merlins! I'm so sorry, Severus!" She hugged him, and her eyes suddenly widening. "Your nose is bleeding!"

"Of course, after your sudden hit," Snape groaned in pain.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione asked after she forced Severus to sit down, while she cleaned and healed him. It was a good thing that she had previously casted a silence spell since the moment she began studying.

"I was here to tell you something before I was attacked," he sneered.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Well now that's over…" Snape smirked as he grabbed her arm, pulling her down onto his lap for a searing kiss.

"Severus…" she moaned as he nibbled lightly on her ear. "I need to… study…"

"I know you'll do well, Hermione," Severus chuckled as he dove in and kissed her again.

"Hermione… I'd like to show you something," Severus said as they relaxed from their snogging.

"What is it, Severus?" As soon as she asked, he took her hand and apparated. There they both stood, in front of a deserted home.

Severus's house, in fact.

Not letting go of her hand, Severus began heading towards the back of his place.

"Severus, where are you bringing me?"

"You'll see…"

He brought her to a secluded, empty area, near the edge of a dirty river. There lied a grave.

"Eileen Prince Snape…" Hermione read slowly as she got a closer look. She looked up at Severus.

"I… I had a difficult life in my past," Severus began, looking at the grave. "My mother was an idiot, marrying that muggle. I don't understand why she fell for him… He treated her so horribly, even me, his only son..." He continued explaining about his horrible memories he had been through.

"…Until I met you."

"Severus," Hermione turned his body to face hers. "I fell for you, because you are intelligent, caring man. My feelings for you will never change."

Tears had slowly formed in his eyes. "Hermione… are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Yes, I do, Severus," Hermione said confidently, taking Severus' hand.

As they turned around to head back to Severus' home, hand I hand, Hermione turned around, looking at his mother's grave one more time, before turning herself back around.

…

Two weeks went by, and it was time for the N.E.W.T.S. Hermione and along with students who were going to take their final N.E.W.T., Potions, crowded around the doors to the Great Hall, when she heard a voice in her head.

_Hermione._ She recognized the similar voice. She quickly turned around, trying to find Severus.

_Hermione,_ she heard again, and found him standing on top of the stairs. _Good luck, even though I know you will do well. I'll see you later in my office after the test is over. I have... something to give you_.

She stared at her Professor as he gave a quick smile and disappeared.

"All those taking Potions N.E.W.T. enter!" Filch yelled, running around, pushing the students to enter.

She couldn't focus on her exam. She couldn't. What was he going to give her? Trying hard to focus, she was distracted once again, as she heard someone whispering at her.

"Psst… Hermione!" Her head slightly turned to see Neville whispering.

"Can you help me Hermione? How do you spell Amortentia?"

As much as she didn't want to help, she pitied Neville. He tried hard in his classes, especially in Potions, but he wasn't the best in Potions. Sighing, she whispered the spellings.

"A…"

…

_It's over!_ Hermione cheered to herself as she exited the doors with everyone else out of the Great Hall. She was able to push away her thoughts to complete her exam, but now that it's over, she was nervous once again.

"Hey Hermione. Thanks for helping me," Neville said with a flushed face.

"No problem," Hermione smiled. "We should be happy, now that it's over."

"Yeah, you're right! Hey, want to come with Luna, Ginny, and me to Diagon Alley? We're going to go get ice cream at Florean's."

"No thanks. I'm going to pack up my belongings early," Hermione lied. "It might take all night. I have all these books… I have to decide which books I want to keep." And she excused herself.

She pretended to make it look like as she was going to her room, while excusing herself to her friends as they also asked her to hang out, she quickly cast an disillusionment charm, and headed towards the dungeons.

"What's the gift?" She asked as she closed the door, watching Severus pace back and forth, looking nervous.

Severus paused. "Come here," he gestured. "Sit."

Hermione did what he asked. She watched him as his face suddenly become red, as he got down one knee and took out a small box inside his cloak. Her eyes widened as he opened it, revealing a silver wedding band.

"Hermione, will you…" he slowly said. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at him. _Did… he just ask me…_

"Hermione…" Severus asked, suddenly anxious for her answer.

"You… me… marry?" Hermione gaped.

"Yes. I will ask you one more time," Severus asked more confidently. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hermione screamed, jumped up from her seat and hugged him. She was tearing up as Severus placed the ring on her right hand. After the placement of the ring, he took her head in his hands, smoothing the tears on her face. He leaned forward, kissing her tears, kissing her eyelids, before kissing her lips. Hermione was elated. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began kissing him back.

"Severus…" Hermione panted as they both gasped for air. "I need you…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Severus kissed her again.

"And I need you," Severus said as he kissed her again.

They continued kissing as they move backwards, as Hermione fell onto the bed with Severus on top oh her. His hands had quickly removed her clothing, leaving her with only her underwear.

Hermione had other plans. She flipped Severus over onto his back and quickly removed his cloak, and inner white shirt. She plant kisses on his scars, before lightly biting his right nipple, earning a loud groan. Doing the same thing to the left, she brought her face up to kiss him, as her hands began undoing his belt and pants. Still kissing him, she pulled his pants down slightly, smirking at his erection only separated by his boxers, she began rubbing his hardness with her hand.

"Enough," Severus groaned. She was _too_ good. Taking her hand on his bulge, they removed his boxers and pants fully, leaving him with a thick and long erection. Before he pounced on Hermione, she stood up, as she slowly swayed her hips, pulling her panties down, very slowly. Impatient, he sat up, wrapping one arm around her, as the other tore the fabric away.

His arm still wrapped around her, he dropped his head and suckled her left nipple into his mouth, while the other went to the warm, wet spot.

Hermione arched her back, moaning, as she felt two long fingers inside of her. Her body twitched as he removed them and inserted back fast, this time with his thumb circling her clit. It was music to Severus' ears as Hermione screamed his name as she came.

Moving each other fully onto the bed, he flipped her onto her back, continuing his to thrust his fingers inside of her, while snaking down, until he was facing her wet entrance, and her sweet bud. Hermione cried out as his tongue lapped her clit, while his fingers continued to thrust inside.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out as she came once again.

Severus needed to be inside of her. Now. Placing his large erection between her wet folds, he thrust.

"Hermione…" Severus groaned, as he thrust into her, faster and rougher, while he played with her clit. He knew she was going to come soon, when he felt her walls squeeze around his penis.

Once. Twice. Thrice, and Severus was releasing inside of her.

"HERMIONE!"

"SEVERUS!"

Bathed in a glowing aura, they laid together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, Hermione."

…

It was loud inside the Great Hall. The graduating students sat, chattering about their excitement of leaving, while some were sad, knowing the fact that they may never return to Hogwarts. The Professors, were absent, while the Headmistress stood from her throne-like seat.

"Seventh and eighth years," she began. "Through all the hard work and struggles, you have all made it to the end. This may be the last time you will visit Hogwarts, but Hogwarts will always remain in our hearts. For your final departure, you will head back to the boats that have brought you here," the Headmistress said. "The eighth years will remain inside until the seventh years have departed. Farewell to you all."

After her speech, she and the seventh years headed out the doors. The eighth years sat for about 30 minutes, until Filch came rushing in, telling them to leave. As Hermione walked past the doors to the Great Hall, she suddenly felt nauseous.

As they got nearer to the water, they noticed their Professors, standing in front of the boats, waiting for them. As they slowly came to a stop, Hermione suddenly threw up. Students quickly backed away, as Severus ran to her and held her.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Severus yelled, as everyone else, except for Ginny and the Headmistress, watched in confusion. Some of students' mouths hung, some began whispering to each other, and some didn't even care, but they all noticed a pair of similar rings… **  
**

"Give me…" Hermione said as she collected her breath, grasping onto Severus' sleeves.

"A second…"

…

**_A year later…_**

"So that's how it happened," Hermione said. She had met up with Ginny, Harry, and Ron at the Leaky Cauldren, to explain what had happened between her and Severus.

"I knew you two had feelings for each other," Harry smirked.

"Wow," Ron said in shock. "I just… I just can't believe this."

"Well, believe it," Ginny glared.

Though Hermione explained how she and Severus got together, Ginny had news for her.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Hermione cheered. _Well done, Harry._

"Hermione…" Severus entered, looking stressed. In his arms, was a little boy sleeping.

"Yes Severus?" Hermione looked up.

"It's time to go. About time he fell asleep. He was too excited when we were inside Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,"Severus grunted, mumbling the rest. "Should have never brought him there..." Hermione chuckled as she took their son in her arms and cradled him.

"Alright. Good bye everyone," Hermione smiled to everyone and headed out with Severus.

"I can't believe they're still together," Ron pouted as the couple left.

"Of course they are. They were made for each other! Unlike you, Ron…" Ginny frowned.

"Not everyone gets a second chance and lives happily ever after…" Harry sighed.

"Eh? A what chance?" Ron mumbled.

"Really Ron. Did you not pay attention!?" Ginny said, smacking her brother on his arm.

"That's right, he was given…" Harry said.

"A second chance."

_Finite Incantatem._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for this rushed chapter.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. When I first uploaded the first chapter, I did not expect to continue as it was only an idea that suddenly popped up in my mind. But now… 11 chapters, it comes to an end. I was trying to go for the Drama side for this story, but ended up with a cheese happy ending. Haha.**

**For my first fanfiction, I know there's plenty of errors. I feel as if I could have done much better with this story. I know for sure that there are questions that have not been answered and I apologize for that.**

**In the future, I hope you will see a huge improvement.**

**Thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. **


End file.
